Hazy And A Bit Crazy
by FenceDaTanks
Summary: The adventures of Scorpion chasing Sub-Zero and his attempts to get into his pants. Scorpion gets plastic surgery...but from who? And can the two finally come to terms with their inner desire? Or is it going to take the extreme? WARNING: SLASH CONTENT SxSZ Sort of PWBP! Porn with BAD Plot Read at your own discretion and amusement.
1. Little Hazy

**Disclaimer: Do own a thang! But dis story of mine!**

**Warning: SLASH, don't like don't read! (Especially you! YES YOU! The a-hole who's going to come down in a flaming crusade and go all bogo crazy or hobo raging about it!)  
><strong>

**Ahem, anyways~my fellow readers...I just decided to write a derivative MK fic after watching MK9 story mode...of course, I played MK before, but that was on the SNES o.o (old school!) That game was difficult and it used to terrify me to no end whenever I played it (gory fatalities do not sit well with me) because I was a wuss back then and now that I grew a pair (of mighty balls I might add), I decided to write some Sub-Zero (Tundra) vs Scorpion shizz [Sub-Zero was the first character I played, so I fell in love with his moves and of course, his character. :P plus I got the furthest with him in the game...lol]**

**Anyways, this fic (I had mentioned this before)...shall have SLASH****!**** (or a little bit of context here and there) How is that even possible? I don't know, I just felt like it. In addition, this story will be kind of AU/OOC.  
><strong>

**I don't know what their moves are actually called (I just use them without a care in the world haha), so I wikied some of the moves and you shall see that I actually try to include their actual/technical names xD**

**Without further ado, let's read this vapid piece (crap)! [I apologize for any grammar mistakes that were left out...]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Get over here!" Scorpion called out in that vengeful tone of his as his roped kunai darted forward to claim its victim.<p>

Sub-Zero counted in his head as the kunai came forth. He blocked the weapon without fail. Scorpion wasted no time, he charged forth to perform a series of planned attacks he had for the Lin Kuei warrior.

Sub-Zero was taken aback when he was invaded so abruptly by the specter. However, he was able to defend himself in an appropriate fashion. Sub-Zero was able to break through Scorpion's crazed onslaught and was able to send a firm kick onto the man's stomach which distanced the two. Scorpion's stance was opened for a fleeting moment and Sub-Zero took advantage of this fatal flaw. He performed an icy slide towards Scorpion, but it was blocked. Scorpion quickly resumed formation and assaulted the Lin Kuei warrior, leaving him no space or time for that brain of his to think.

He wanted to overwhelm him...

A punch...

Wanted to defeat him...

A kick...

That lust...which would only be quelled with victory...

Another punch...

That image...

A frozen clone...

Bi-Han...the man whom he killed and the man whom had murdered him before in cold blood.

The Kori blade...

Kuai Liang...the one who had sought revenge for his brother. Scorpion was about to destroy this man, but soon enough he discovers that this new Sub-Zero had no part in the murders of his clan. Scorpion had also made an allegiance with himself to atone for his misdeed; after all it was Quan Chi who had mercilessly pillaged his whole entire family.

However...

The brothers still shared such identical qualities. But their ways were different.

Scorpion still had that seething anger erupting inside him whenever he sees the juxtaposed image of Bi-Han. No matter what there would always be this blood lust to defeat and surpass the Lin Kuei, it had come from years of chasing down Bi-Han and years of this harbored obsession he had buried deep down in his scarred heart. It would take a while until his vengeful attitude settles down, but the warrior within shall remain.

Scorpion leaped back and Sub-Zero quickly regained composure and froze Scorpion's feet in place before the specter could launch another series of attacks on him. But he almost forgot that Scorpion had his bloody spear. "Come here!" He quickly avoided the kunai and executed his icy slide once more, this time he successfully made the specter fall to the floor. He maneuvered his slide back to Scorpion's fallen body and emerged as victor of this 'sparring'.

"Stay down," Sub-Zero said to the warrior on the floor. Those white orbs closed and opened, each time it displayed an emotion that spoke his thoughts which was full of disapproval.

Scorpion wanted more. He jumped to his feet and teleported behind Sub-Zero and tripped the unaware Lin Kuei with his leg takedown. Sub-Zero caught himself and bolted up into the air with ease, he just didn't expect Scorpion to appear behind him and grab him by the head.

"I won't admit to failure!" Scorpion unwaveringly growled directly into Sub-Zero's face. He held their faces close to each other for a moment and threw the Lin Kuei warrior down to the ground. Sub-Zero hit the earth with a thud and groaned from the pain. He was almost kneed down in the stomach by Scorpion, but he would not allow this. He froze the specter in midair with his ice beam and inflicted his own pain onto the adamant warrior. He struck the man with his Kori blade twice which sent the specter plummeting down to the floor in a not so pleasant way.

Sub-Zero furrowed his brows in a brooding expression.

"Now, Scorpion our sparring is over," Sub-Zero said. The Lin Kuei began rubbing over his newly formed bruises. They had been fighting for a long time and each had done well in dodging or blocking their adversary's attacks.

"You thought this was just a sparring? I plan to defeat you and send you back to that temple of yours," Scorpion retorted angrily. He gathered himself and stood proudly.

"Curb your anger, you had been taught of discipline have you not?" This was an insult to Scorpion's ears, even though he had been slightly weakened; he still had the power and stamina to fight this man of ice for a bit longer.

"You do not have the right to say that to me!"

"Said the man who had been beaten down," Sub-Zero said and he crossed his pale muscular arms.

"You...and your kin..." Scorpion whispered under his breath, but Sub-Zero caught on from hearing the hushed mumblings from that masked mouth.

"What?" Sub-Zero demanded, his fists began flaring icy mist out of the knuckles.

"You...win," Scorpion said to assuaged the situation. He clenched his hands into fists and looked right into the Lin Kuei warrior's eyes. Sub-Zero offered a hand to the kneeling specter, but Scorpion did not accept the kind gesture. Sub-Zero acknowledged this response and left the warrior to recompose himself.

"Then I shall take my leave," Sub-Zero said politely and turned away. He had completely relaxed and abandoned his guard. He did not expect anymore attacks from the specter.

Scorpion waited a moment for Sub-Zero to take a few steps away from before launching two of his spears which wrapped around Sub-Zero's body and blazed with hellfire. Sub-Zero froze the spears and was about to break the offensive little things off of him before being knocked out from the behind.

"Ah..." Sub-Zero heard himself groan before hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>In the beginning, he was completely baffled and found the whole situation confounding. Did the man whom he had killed risen from the dead? But sooner or later, Scorpion had acknowledged that this man was not Bi-Han, but Kuai Liang. It was like watching the man he killed be resurrected, but there was certainly a big difference in what was underneath all that armor and what was inhabiting inside of this man's interior.<p>

Besides, Bi-Han was different now...

* * *

><p>Anyways, how did the two get into a fight in the first place?<p>

Scorpion was stalking Sub-Zero. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually doing this...it served him no purpose though, nor did it benefit him in any way. Scorpion still proceeded in doing this self-assigned 'guardian' duty though.

Sub-Zero, keen in his senses, was able to detect Scorpion nearby, not that the warrior even tried to conceal his presence.

"Scorpion," Sub-Zero called out. The Shirai Ryu warrior heeded to his name and appeared in front of the Lin Kuei. There was no point in keeping his presence clandestine.

Sub-Zero prudently nodded. "What business do you have with me?"

"I was just observing," Scorpion stated. Sub-Zero shot the warrior a skeptical glare.

"Observe as you may, but I believe there are other reasons...you are finished with your revenge quest, why disturb me?" Sub-Zero inspected Scorpion's usual outfit.

"My reasons are my own," Scorpion replied in a composed tone.

"Your presence still disturbs me, why don't you make your amends elsewhere?" Sub-Zero said in a contemptuous manner. Even with their conflict resolved, Sub-Zero still had this lingering resentment against the specter.

"How dare you, I am not making amends to you! You will pay for your insolence!" Scorpion raised a finger at the Lin Kuei warrior.

That's when their fight began, both fought to their fullest. The fight went on for quite a while, Scorpion was hit by surprise. Kuai Liang had become quite a fighter since their last battle, he was both agile and strategical in his ways, blocking anything that would give Scorpion leeway to his weakness. Scorpion was beginning to enjoy this battle and at the same time he was getting frustrated. He wanted to take him down and make him sorry for insulting his very existence.

* * *

><p>"Nnn...hah..." Sub-Zero arched his back. This unwelcoming warmth lingered upon him especially around the mouth area. He opened his eyes and saw two uninviting eyes that were staring right into his own. But Sub-Zero still felt a bit fuzzy; maybe it was that hot warmth above him? Those eyes looked like twin full moons which caused Sub-Zero to blurt out his poetic compliment. "What a beautiful night...has the moon goddess come down to Earthrealm tonight?"<p>

Scorpion jumped back. He was so intent in inspecting Sub-Zero's features that he had forgotten everything. He held the Lin Kuei's mask, guilty as charged. He stuck the mask behind his sash. Kuai Liang bolted straight up into a sitting position. He felt like his armor had possessed a new form of life and pieces of it had ran away. Sub-Zero examined his newly ravaged state. It looked like Scorpion had used his blade to cut some of the fabric off...well, it wasn't much, but still it was enough to completely alter it from the original look.

"What have you done?" Sub-Zero demanded angrily.

"I just wanted to confirm something..." Scorpion muttered loudly.

"What? What would you want to confirm? That I'm not a woman?" Sub-Zero was an amusing sight to behold, he looked flustered as he tied in ends to do in his attire.

"Yes," Scorpion replied, he could feel himself smirk with an unveiled wickedness that was running within him. Sub-Zero shot Scorpion a grim look before continuing on what he was about to say.

"You take in mirth in stripping me and doing such unspeakable deeds towards me, don't you?" Scorpion's ghostly eyes smirked in delight, but Sub-Zero was too occupied in trying to make his current armor to not fall apart. Sub-Zero abandoned his attire to a half done state and scouted for his mask instead. "What have you done to my mask?" Sub-Zero felt naked without the protective mask, his breath flowed around him in elegance.

Scorpion wondered how he long he could tease Sub-Zero. "It must have been caught in a bush thicket while I was hauling you,"

Sub-Zero's mouth hung open, his mouth suddenly puked out a lot of frost air. "You have to be..." Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes at Scorpion then he stalked forward which made the Shirai warrior flinch a bit. The atmosphere around them froze and suddenly it had gotten even chillier than before.

"Even though I have fought and walked around freely without a mask before..." Sub-Zero's breath brushed against Scorpion's face. "I still prefer it on," Sub-Zero unexpectedly curved his arm around the specter's waist and Scorpion heard himself gasp when he felt something cold slightly groping his ass. Scorpion's sash loosened and Sub-Zero successfully retrieved his mask. The Lin Kuei withdrew himself from the specter and regained his dignity by putting on the prized mask that completed his look as Sub-Zero.

"Have you ever thought of those who are less unfortunate?" Scorpion inquired.

"Like you?" Sub-Zero knew exactly what this specter was hinting at.

"Yes! Like me, I can never see my face again because I'm an undead." Scorpion replied scornfully.

"Even with that flaw Scorpion," Sub-Zero's tone had leveled down to a congenial one. "You can still do something that you truly desire; you have all the body parts you need to achieve it,"

Scorpion considered these words, what did he truly desire after revenge? To be with his family again? They were dead and they will remain deceased even with their spirits around, it wasn't the same. He had ruined his own opportunity in fully resurrecting his clan.

"Guide me," Scorpion said inquisitively and he gingerly stepped closer towards Kuai Liang. Sub-Zero was surprised that the specter would even need guidance in these kinds of things.

"I can't," Sub-Zero said stepping back when he could feel the heat radiating off from the specter. "I'm on the run from my own clan," Sub-Zero laughed halfheartedly. He looked at the sky which was canopied by night's grace. The river before them was flowing with a tranquility that was soon encircling the two warriors. Scorpion stared at the Lin Kuei, but Sub-Zero wasn't looking back, that didn't mean he was oblivious to it though. Sub-Zero could feel the heat from Scorpion's quiescent spectral eyes. Sub-Zero wondered how this warrior perceived him in those pale eyes.

While Sub-Zero was basking in the reticent situation, Scorpion recalled something...the Lin Kuei was currently doing something innovative with their warriors.

_"It means giving up our free will...our souls. It will turn us into-" _Both Cyrax and Sektor had became cyborgs when he saw them again after their first fight. So this was what Sub-Zero was running away from. _  
><em>

Then Sub-Zero said something that broke the undisturbed silence, "I apologize for my words from before, if I had sounded insulting...or had offended you." Scorpion looked at the man like he had just hit a brick wall which would probably never happen to him because he'll just jump over it. But this time...

"I would like to make amends," Sub-Zero said affably. Scorpion felt this new sensation stirring within him; nobody had talked to him like this before...it felt like an invitation...he couldn't quite discern what it was though. It was euphony to his ears. He liked the sound of it; he liked processing these words into his brain. He loved the numerous possibilities.

"About time," Scorpion growled with satisfaction. However, the Lin Kuei didn't know what this specter was so excited about. He just felt his entire body become immobilized all of sudden when Scorpion took a _very_ direct approach to his offer.

"Wha-what are doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! The END! xDD<strong>

**Anyways, if you had finished reading into this...I don't know if the story bored you to death or just made you want to kill yourself, or whatever~I had fun writing this. Scorpion doesn't really have any real beef for Bi-Han, I just described his feelings for the old Sub-Zero in a few words and now he has these new emotions! Gah, can't get anymore OOC than that XD! I also apologize if the transition is a bit weird, it goes back and forth (present-past-present-past-present blah, blah~etc...) yeah...  
><strong>


	2. There's A Spark In Between Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own MK or anything. **

**Hello, I just wanted to thank my fellow readers and REVIEWERS! You guys are absolutely fabulous! Turkish sweets for all of yall and no I'm not Turkish.**

**And haha...I don't know if this story should be rated M yet...o.o I don't know, but I was trying to keep it as clean as possible whilst having a bit of slashiness in between, but I guess it's kind of...pfft, I can't finish the sentence XD without laughing my pom-poms off. Ah, what the heck...here ya go~**

**By the way, I will be changing the genres around, there's not a lot of real 'romance' (where they date or kiss or whatever couples usually do) between the two...just extreme slash context...XD Just read if you want to, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This situation...was insidious, Sub-Zero's eyes widened as Scorpion forced his back against a tree. The Shirai warrior's body was uncomfortably close to Sub-Zero's. The Lin Kuei gritted his teeth when he felt the friction between their arms and then somewhere he did not want to mention. How Scorpion effortlessly made him squirm this way was quite an enigma to him. No matter how long he had fought and learned his adversary's moves and techniques, he still couldn't comprehend the strings that weaved this man's heart and conscience.<p>

Sub-Zero's eyes couldn't focus, they couldn't stay still...they desired freedom and he desired liberty from this torture. At the same time he couldn't help, but feel this strange sensation when Scorpion's skin touched his, both unconsciously and consciously. What made him feel this way?

Attraction? He couldn't bring himself to that conclusion...but what about his lack of experience in being entangled in these kinds of situations? Certainly, the man dominating him right at this moment, had more experience in these situations hence he used to have a wife and a family altogether.

But...this was now.

Sub-Zero was slowly beginning to melt into small puddles internally. His heart started to beat in an erratic sequence; he was beginning to lose consciousness of what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Wha-what are you doing?" Sub-Zero demanded, his tone slightly trembling in his throat. All he wanted to expiate for his rude actions from earlier, but this was going a bit too far. Did his offer sounded too fallacious?<p>

"Silence," Scorpion whispered roughly against Sub-Zero's ear which had set Sub-Zero's face ablaze and his mouth dry as the desert. Sub-Zero tried to pry off the licentious hands that were soon sliding down towards his belt.

Scorpion tugged gently on article around Sub-Zero's hips before using full force to completely rip it off whilst doing an impetuous job of it.

"You're going to leave me with nothing after this aren't you?" Sub-Zero asked hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes at the specter whose eyes just flickered with a gleam of wickedness.

"You will still have part of your armor intact," Scorpion replied, now he was stripping off piece by piece from Sub-Zero's body. The Lin Kuei wasn't going to be obsequious just because he wanted to make amends.

"Are you going to-" Sub-Zero began to question the man before him like he was suffocating from the lack of space between them. Then Scorpion faltered in his smooth stripping trend on him. He gently placed a hand on the spot where Sub-Zero's heart fluttered rapidly, it was a mark of how Sub-Zero felt within. He was anxious, nervous, or maybe even...excited?

"Perhaps," Scorpion said looking into the Lin Kuei's slightly flustered face. Sub-Zero couldn't look into the specter's eyes anymore. He kept pondering what was going to happen next if he allowed this man to continue.

Scorpion could sense and smell the fear off of Sub-Zero's luminous skin and he could feel that this man did not desire to be done in. His breath...that beautiful ice mist which had danced against his face was slowly disappearing. Sub-Zero didn't want to breathe; he didn't want to witness this act that went against his own morals. Scorpion ran a thumb across Sub-Zero's slightly moist lips and withdrew himself off of the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero blew an air of relief when the moment was over. But he was slightly surprised at the same time; he didn't expect that Scorpion would stop what he had begun.

Scorpion turned away and didn't face his supposed to be adversary for a while. Sub-Zero waited, the calm breathing pattern of the specter only added onto the unnerving tension which was currently looming around them. "Scorpion..." Sub-Zero called out like he would to a companion who was departing to somewhere faraway. Scorpion clenched his fists when he heard his own name coming out of this man's mouth. He clamped his eyes shut; he hated this heavy feeling settling down in his stomach.

He wished that everything around him would incinerate.

"Sub-Zero, disappear now before you regret it," Scorpion said, his tone was prosaic, lacking its usual gruffness. He still didn't face the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion's backside and bowed. "May we cross paths once again," The Lin Kuei said honorably like nothing had transpired between them.

Scorpion heard the footsteps and finally could no longer feel Sub-Zero's presence nearby. What had drawn his prurient interest towards Kuai Liang? Scorpion was bewildered with himself. He kept pondering, until he could no longer take it and returned back to the Netherrealm where hell awaits.

Where hell waits...that's where he belongs...

He had defiled everything he had held onto, up until now...even himself.

* * *

><p>For several weeks, Sub-Zero had not encountered Scorpion. He wondered how the specter was holding up. The way Scorpion acted that night had befuddled him.<p>

"Sub-Zero you seem to be buried in deep thought," Raiden appeared behind him and Sub-Zero bowed politely towards the deity.

"I was just collecting my thoughts," Sub-Zero said. Raiden nodded understandingly. The two men conversed casually, but at the same time maintained a balance of respect.

"I should take my leave," Sub-Zero said.

"If you must," Raiden and Sub-Zero both bowed to each other out of respect. Raiden was curious, he was a deity, but he could not read minds, especially Sub-Zero. He was hard to decipher sometimes, his face held very little emotion most of the time.

But what would Kuai Liang really think about?

* * *

><p>"Scorpion! I made a teddy bear just for you!"An ugly bear was presented...the mouth was filled with those bare, sharp, jagged fangs that stuck out with an odious look to anyone who dared to stare it in the eyes. Its mouth was stained with a dark crimson color...the color of fresh blood.<p>

Scorpion scowled with annoyance underneath his mask, it was Mileena...the monstrous version of Kitana.

"I do not want it," Scorpion growled with menace. The Tarkatan woman did not back down from this single rejection, her voice was querulous and nefarious as she called out again in a shrill, "B-but I took my time to make his teddy bear! It's so soft and fluffy! Look! It wants to hug and cuddle with you! Like me!" She began to cackle as she swayed forward and performed a mini twirl towards Scorpion.

"I don't want it! Throw it away!" Scorpion demanded, but Mileena shook her head. She let out an ugly and provoking laugh before saying, "YOU WILL accept it! I will MAKE you take this teddy bear!" Scorpion and Mileena began to fight and who came out a victorious?

* * *

><p>"Urgh..."<p>

Sub-Zero detected gruff groaning sounds coming out of the halls. It sounded familiar...

"Who's there?" Sub-Zero called out calmly, his voice traveled throughout the academy's halls.

"Sub-Zero?" Scorpion emerged from behind a tall crimson pillar. He was bleeding from his left arm, and a few other places that Mileena had managed to get her jagged fangs on, but the inflicted wounds were not all too severe altogether. Scorpion was used to these kinds of battle injuries; he would usually regenerate in an even pace after battle. However, Sub-Zero did not know, he immediately approached the specter with a pair of concerned eyes.

Scorpion observed the swift movements of the Lin Kuei, how he examined his arm and other places. Something made him feel rather relaxed, yet a feeling that was similar to adrenaline coursed through his veins. Maybe it was the way Sub-Zero's chilly breath brushed against his skin which made the wounds sting slightly and of course, it could be the way Sub-Zero was currently dressed.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero led Scorpion somewhere to mend the minor wounds adorning the specter's skin.<p>

Scorpion decided to leak the details slowly to his healer's ears. Sub-Zero nodded and at times he would chuckle lightly which made Scorpion twitched his eyebrow ever so slightly. How this man was able to take humor in hearing how he was almost cannibalized by a Tarkatan woman was bemusing. But he let that go and continued on with his battle story.

"Maybe you should pursue a relationship with her, she seems extremely interested in you," Sub-Zero said, he smiled and Scorpion was able to see those lips curve into that form because Sub-Zero currently wasn't wearing his mask. He was also wearing one of those Shaolin uniforms, but it was a mixture of gloomy blue and gray. How odd...Sub-Zero looked like he could perfectly blend with these monks at the academy and live a disciplined, ascetic life, but with the exception that Sub-Zero was not bald. In addition, his mouth still released the icy mist.

"We both cannot fully use our mouths though, at least not me," Scorpion stated. Sub-Zero nodded in agreement and released a light chuckle before continuing on.

"But you do not need a mouth do conceive a child,"

Scorpion's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval at the comment that Sub-Zero had made, his fist pounded against the table's surface as he narrowed his eyes towards the Lin Kuei. "I do not want a child with a Tarkatan woman; besides...I still uphold the memory of my family..." Scorpion promulgated towards Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero nodded staidly at the specter then he averted his attention towards the wounds. A fleeting moment of silence swallowed them in afterwards. Sub-Zero gently placed a finger on the wound that was slowly closing. Scorpion winced from the frosty feeling that emitted out of the finger.

"I apologize,"

"Apology accepted," Scorpion brushed off the matter for its insignificance.

* * *

><p>"Where's your armor?" Scorpion asked after Sub-Zero finished the mending process.<p>

"Undergoing the process of renewal," Sub-Zero replied concisely.

"Why are you here?" Scorpion blurted out another question.

"How do you know I was here?" Sub-Zero countered with a twisted frown.

"Answer me first," Scorpion demanded impatiently.

"Hm...Since you literally torn apart my belt and shredded my armor, I thought it was for the best if I did not expose myself." Scorpion nodded very slowly, he began tapping his fingers against the table. Sub-Zero observed the specter before getting up from his stool. He shuffled over to a corner where a yellow curtain acted like a screen. There was a small cupboard where there held some clothing.

"What are you doing?" Scorpion moved closer towards the man behind the curtain. Sub-Zero rapidly held out an outfit that looked similar to his, but it came in a different color. "What's this for?"

"For you," Sub-Zero offered a small stack of clothing and Scorpion immediately shook his head, refusing the offer.

"I am not staying here," Scorpion said.

"Where would you go then? I doubt that the Netherrealm is a pleasant place to continuously thrive in. Then of course, there's Outworld, where you will certainly bump into that Tarkatan woman again." Sub-Zero rubbed his chin before saying, "The others may not accept your presence, but you can take shelter in my room. Just watch out, for who you encounter," Sub-Zero tossed the clothing towards the man and ignored all protesting glares that had been thrown at his back when he turned around. Sub-Zero closed the wooden cupboard and continued to clear up the clutter in his room.

Scorpion could've teleported out of the room and return to the Netherrealm, but he choose not to...the place where hellfire rose relentlessly was getting tiresome and Sub-Zero had spoken the bad points about the other realms. Maybe he should accept this invitation after all; he wanted to see how Earthrealm lived out its daily life through day to dawn. That's when he began to scheme out a whole new plan...

"I accept your challenge," Scorpion squeezed the flimsy article in his hand with determination.

"When did I say that this was a challenge?" Sub-Zero's words were ignored; Scorpion just got to work and began stripping in front of the male. "By the Elder Gods! Don't just go taking off your clothes in front of me, have some sense of decency..."

Scorpion threw the complaining Lin Kuei a snappish glare.

"We're both men, why are you acting so flustered for?" Sub-Zero disregarded the question and pointed towards another room that had curtains as some sort of door. Scorpion released a frustrated grunt and followed the direction that Sub-Zero had pointed out.

Sub-Zero watched Scorpion enter the other room and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Get over here Sub-Zero!" Scorpion called out, he fiddled with the sash that was supposed to hold his pants upright. Sub-Zero stepped into the room that the specter had occupied.<p>

"What is it?" Sub-Zero spotted the problem and mumbled to himself, "Oh...kill me now..."

"What?" Scorpion growled maliciously.

"Sometimes you surprise me a bit too much," Sub-Zero smirked a little; at least Scorpion didn't see because he was too wrapped up in his own embarrassment. "At least, learn how to tie your sash..."

* * *

><p>On the rooftop...<p>

"Is this what you do all day?" Scorpion was getting angry from being bored. Sub-Zero shot the active male a stolid look and continued on with his mediating.

"This is what Liu Kang taught me to do when I'm not engaged in mortal kombat. You should partake in this activity," Sub-Zero suggested.

"I'd rather not," Scorpion growled.

"Then what will you do?" Sub-Zero asked, letting the icy mist that was released from his mouth brush against Scorpion's scrunched up face.

"Engage in a vigorous activity," Scorpion answered curtly. Sub-Zero shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Sub-Zero said and resumed in his mediation.

"Oh, I will..." Scorpion muttered under his breath and slowly scooted over towards the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero didn't notice until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, I stuck in chapter 2 into this nonsensical fanfic, it took longer than I had planned. My creative skills aren't that decent, so this chapter probably bored you guys to death . Anyways, I decided to mix in MK9's tower mission along with some Sub-Zero's arcade ending aftermath...so all this crap doesn't even follow the original storyline, it kind of strays off into its own little world. I apologize for the massive amount of OOC done to the both, it's like they became roommates. Haha xD <strong>

**Maybe I'll finally insert the final slash scene that we all desire from the bottom of our hearts into the next chapter, *hint**hint, the mini cliffhanger*...because seriously I can't craft up a good story, even if I tried :/  
><strong>


	3. Being a Little Selfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from MK, so yeah...**

**Hello, fellow readers! You don't know how happy I am after reading a fellow reviewer's review! xD I might as well put her username in here! DarkWoodsCircusFlower~thank you for reviewing my story, I'm very grateful that you took the time to read and review this fic :D after you had surgery D: hope you feel better!**

**Also thank you to my other reviewers :) your comments are always motivating to me!**

**And oh God...Lord forgive me for writing this scene xD...**

* * *

><p>Pallid eyes meet deep brown eyes...<p>

"Kuai, I'm not letting you go this time..." Scorpion whispered hoarsely. Oh, how he wished he could kiss the Lin Kuei. He wanted to cover those lips with his, feel the icy mist gush into his mouth. But underneath the fleshy exterior, he was just a mere specter. A pile of bones that came alive due to his soul, but then there was Sub-Zero, someone who was breathing, alive in the flesh and soul...

A grim frown appeared on the male who was pinned down. He was definitely caught in quagmire, one he couldn't get out of either.

"Doesn't seem like you would want to..." Sub-Zero said, he had acknowledged his current situation. "Go ahead," Sub-Zero turned his head away, revealing a slender, yet taut neck. Scorpion ran a hand over the delicate neck, how foolish of Sub-Zero to leave his guard down. He could've snapped the neck of this vulnerable warrior, or even cut it off. But these sadistic thoughts were not appealing, now he wanted so much more.

The delicious meal was lying here before him...he would savor every morsel and thoroughly experience every moment that was presented.

Scorpion was able to feel the erratic pulse underneath Sub-Zero's neck and rubbed delicately on the spot. Sub-Zero stirred underneath the contact then Scorpion forced the male to face him. "Look at me," Scorpion coaxed, his voice was filled with this unusual affection when he said these words, but to Sub-Zero's ears they were soothing like the wind had came from the north. Those winds beckoned him to the man who had subdued him. He had putted up a poor front to resist this dangerous temptation.

Sub-Zero could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, causing him to blush slightly as Scorpion loosened his sash and then completely took it off of his hips. It was the same maneuver that he had done before, but in a more poised way. Scorpion's knuckles brushed against his skin and it made his breathing pattern hitch. The feeling of his pants leaving its place had left remnants of fear lingering within his stomach. He felt extremely embarrassed, but he could tell that Scorpion was taking pleasure in his 'humiliation'.

Finally Scorpion witnessed how Sub-Zero looked like when he was exposed and naked. The true pulchritude that was underneath all that clothing or armor was finally for him to view and him only.

Scorpion wanted to feel...he ran a curious hand down Sub-Zero's toned thighs which made the male squirm a bit.

Scorpion's finger grazed the foreskin of the genital and then he rubbed the glans that sparked Sub-Zero's sensitive points. The Lin Kuei twitched a bit, but then he let out a choked gasp when Scorpion had wrapped his warm hands around his penis.

"Urgh...not there..." Sub-Zero softly whimpered, as Scorpion quickened his pace. The choked gasps and soft moans that came out of Sub-Zero's misty mouth had made him excited and for the first time he felt really alive. Sub-Zero refused to give into the pleasures that kept hitting his lower regions, his fingers dug deep into Scorpion's shoulders as he tried to hold in the shameful noises.

Sub-Zero tried to push Scorpion away from him when he was close to climax, but Scorpion wouldn't have it. He pushed himself against the Lin Kuei and soon enough, he began to undo his sash as well. The Lin Kuei clamped his eyes shut and he begin to feel his own member mingle with another that was much hotter and alive.

The sound of Scorpion's quick breaths entered Sub-Zero's ears and soon they were caught in a flurry of feverish strokes. Scorpion wanted to feel Sub-Zero touch him, so he guided the timid male's hands down towards his erection. Sub-Zero slightly reopened his eyes as he felt the warrior urging him to use his hands.

"Ah..." Sub-Zero's hands felt like it had touched lava when he first made contact with the skinned member, but soon his hands had adjusted and they were well off in pleasuring the other party. Scorpion felt ecstatic when Sub-Zero had matched up to his pace, he enjoyed how the friction caused by the other male drove him over the edge.

Now...if only he could enter Sub-Zero's inner walls.

Scorpion began to lift one of Sub-Zero's legs, but the Lin Kuei immediately shot a glare at the man.

"N-no...stop this Scorpion, t-this is going too far!" Sub-Zero pulled Scorpion's hands away, but Scorpion refused to let go and even tried to penetrate the male underneath him. However, Sub-Zero had moved around too much, thus making Scorpion to miss his anal region Sub-Zero couldn't take this anymore, he punched the man in the stomach. Scorpion groaned in pain, but it didn't last for too long. Sub-Zero quickly retrieved his pants and sash. He ignored the pre-ejaculatory fluids that was on him and made a run for it.

That was frightening...

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero wondered why he even let Scorpion touch him, he thought the man was just going to release some steam upon him and not go beyond the boundaries. Guess, he should've told the male about restrictions on his body.<p>

He felt stupid, idiotic, and simply dirty. He had defiled his own body to another man...his past enemy and current ally. But still, that didn't make a difference. Sub-Zero took refugee in another room, certainly Scorpion would think he had retreated to his usual room, but instead Sub-Zero concealed his presence in an abandoned room on the opposite wing.

Sub-Zero looked around the empty room and surprisingly found a room with a tub. He proceeded to clean himself there and sighed from exhaustion. The cold clean liquid did not make him forget how Scorpion's hands had left their stain on his body. They were...inciting, and completely...foreign, like a piece of misplaced burning lava rock in the freezing Arctic.

Sub-Zero recalled that he tried to hide that the activity had made his inner desires extremely ebullient. Did he succeed?

The peaceful moment that Sub-Zero shared to himself was ephemeral because loud footsteps could be heard out in the halls. The Lin Kuei quickly bolted out of the tub and dried himself up with a towel.

"Sub-Zero?" Scorpion knew he was in the room! Sub-Zero cursed under his breath and swiftly formed an ice wall. He hustled with his pants; he bolted out of the window and was thankful that nobody was around. He ran again and this time back to his own room.

* * *

><p>Why was Sub-Zero acting like a big coward?<p>

Scorpion broke open the ice wall and was greeted by silence and a half-filled tub that was filled with cold water. The man stomped his foot in frustration, he got away! Scorpion looked around and already knew Sub-Zero's pathway to escape. He had jumped out of the window and probably ran to another room for refuge.

"Damn it," Scorpion muttered to himself and stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Here is your armor," Sub-Zero bowed deeply towards the monk who had graciously mended his armor, free of charge.<p>

"Thank you," Sub-Zero said and the monk nodded.

"I shall take my leave now," The monk stepped out of the room and a yelp was heard immediately. Sub-Zero hurried out to investigate.

The monk was on the floor and apparently he had passed out. Sub-Zero didn't see who the intruder was, but then a hand grabbed onto Sub-Zero's wrist to force him to turn around.

"Scorpion, what have you done?" Sub-Zero demanded when he saw two pale pupils. It was Scorpion alright, and he was pissed off.

"Sparing him this sight that I'm about to create with you," Scorpion growled, his tone filled with petulance.

"You dare violate me?" Sub-Zero attempted to shake loose from Scorpion's grasp, but the specter just held onto it even tighter which made Sub-Zero wince slightly from the pain.

"You, yourself was enjoying that service that I provided," Scorpion said, knowing full well that he had spoken the truth for Sub-Zero.

"You caught me off guard," Sub-Zero successfully pulled away his wrist and slid back to create a distance between the two. "I will not let you desecrate my body without my consent."

"Then I shall challenge you to mortal kombat! If I win, I can do whatever I want with you and if you win you may go," Scorpion said and Sub-Zero nodded to the terms.

"I accept your challenge," Sub-Zero said.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Sub-Zero was becoming exhausted; he couldn't keep this charade for too long.<p>

"Get over here!" Sub-Zero briskly dodged the spear with his icy slide and finally caught the man off guard; it was his chance to end this battle. He struck the man down with his Kori blade and froze the man again to unleash a combo that had left Scorpion high in the air.

Scorpion caught his balance when he was flung upwards and teleported. Sub-Zero quickly surrounded himself with an ice shield which left Scorpion no opening for him to break through. Scorpion appeared once more on the floor, he tried breaking the shield with his face, but to no avail. Then the Shirai warrior released his spears and wrapped them around the ice shield, blazing them with hellfire, he broke open the shield. Ice shards splayed everywhere, but Sub-Zero was not found. Apparently, Sub-Zero had only created a diversion for the man and attacked Scorpion from behind with his ice slide.

Scorpion leaped in the air before he could be tripped and released his bloody spear once more towards Sub-Zero. The spear attached itself onto Sub-Zero's arm and the warrior quickly reeled the man towards him. Scorpion had won...

To finally finish the man, Scorpion threw Sub-Zero onto the floor.

Sub-Zero hit the floor and he fainted. There were bruises all over his body and minor bleeding wounds covered some of his body parts. Scorpion was in the same condition, the two didn't go easy on each other. Scorpion walked over towards the fallen warrior and scooped up the limp man.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

Sub-Zero stared at the chained up door, then at his armor that had lain on the table, and then out the window. His body shriveled up into a ball shape. He was currently naked; his body exposed to the warm air around him...there was only a blanket that provided his nether regions some sort of protection.

Something was missing in this situation...

Where was Scorpion?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I had to rush with this one...I apologize if this chapter sounded a bit too choppy or unpolished, but I needed to get this done and out there ASAP. I have a bunch of quizzes and tests waiting for me this week, so I won't even touch my laptop this entire week. <strong>

**:( Also...this chapter...SUCKED XD! Sorry, my sex scenes are absolutely sappy, and corny. Haha, besides the scene had the word 'RAPE' written all over it. XD Well, the next chapter, hopefully, will make up for it.**

**Here's a question: Will Scorpion finally GET IT IN? Tune in next week for chapter 4! Woot! **

**You guys absolutely rock me in with your reviews ;)~etc. **


	4. Give Me Something Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own MK. But I do own this fic! Muhahaha...**

**Btw...I reviewed chapter 'tres' and just noticed that I typed 'face' at the part when Scorpion breaks Sub-Zero's shield (it was supposed to be hand)...I LOL'ed at my own little mistake. Well there were a whole bunch of sentences that could've sounded better with some words here and there, but I'm too lazy to re-edit whole entire chapter...plus, this update was bit later than planned. I've been swarmed with loads of work and problems dealing with this summer D:**

**So, after reading DarkWoodsCircusFlower's review...WOOO! That totally made my whole entire (crappy) week, I really appreciate it and I'm really happy now :D You are by far the best and fastest reviewer I've ever had. I jump for joy whenever I read your (very kind) review lol xD **

**Also thank you YellowGrenade for reviewing, glad that you think their interactions are cute. XD Many thanks to everyone who had reviewed in the past/preset and faved or alerted this fic~**

**So...without any more interruptions~ I present, chapter 4. Where someone takes it in...what-what-in-da-butt?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So...you're requesting that I instruct you in how to make a teddy bear?" Mileena asked scornfully, but at the same time she attained in sounding like a diplomatic businesswoman. Scorpion nodded with an audible grunt. "After you kept refusing my offer?" The Tarkatan woman suddenly guffawed at the man and with acute precision she began to throw her forks at him along with a few pieces of bloody limbs. However, with success and adeptness, Scorpion dodged them all.<p>

Mileena clapped her hands with glee and disappeared for a moment, only to appear again in front of the warrior. "Why don't I throw in an extra offer?" She held up another limb, but instead of throwing it, she savagely chewed the human part.

"What? I just want to craft one of those abominations." Scorpion said, he cringed inwardly as he watched the bits of flesh drooping out Mileena's mouth. He had witnessed many gory things in his life, but seeing it going on endlessly was enough to make his stomach lurch forward. This woman was either throwing limbs or torsos at him or chewing them into bite sized morsels.

"So you want to create abominations for yourself? Why don't you accept the one I have?" Mileena magically took out a teddy bear that looked less bloody than the last one, but it appeared a lot more frightening. "I made it a lot cuter than the last one! See?"

"It's not for me...it's for someone else..." Scorpion added. He roughly pushed away the ugly teddy bear. Mileena curiously cocked an eyebrow at the man.

"For someone else?" Mileena leaned in closer, inspecting the specter. "Who would like someone as inhumane as you?"

Oh, how Scorpion wanted to kill this woman for disparaging him...who was an abomination herself. "Same goes for you," Scorpion retorted back.

Mileena scowled under her veil, her eyes narrowed at Scorpion with disdain and contempt. She stuck a finger on the specter's broad chest and started stabbing in her affronts, "At least I'm not a skull head underneath that mask! The men adore me! They just need a glimpse of my body from afar and they'll be ready to throw themselves at my feet."

Scorpion didn't like this; Mileena was far too close with her veiled mouth. A breeze passed by, blowing the magenta cloth upwards which revealed her yellow, razor sharp teeth.

A beautiful Tarkatan trait existing in only the most vicious Tarkatan women.

Mileena removed herself from Scorpion and walked towards a table that held a bloodied body that had its limbs torn apart. She hugged her teddy bear close and tapped her heels for a moment in a brooding tempo.

"How about I remodel your face with a few...meat pieces..." Mileena offered nonchalantly. She held up a piece of skin and an eyeball and skipped over back towards Scorpion.

"That is disgusting," Scorpion commented distastefully both at the plan and the presented objects. The stench of the flesh pits was unbearable, it made him have this strong desire to puke, but he didn't have a mouth for that. Mileena discarded the parts that once belonged to a normal person and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm a professional at these things! Just think about it, you'll finally have a human face..." She gingerly grazed a finger over Scorpion's mask and grinned. "At the same time you will be able to take it off, isn't that wonderful?"

"Hm..." Scorpion wasn't convinced yet.

"Just think about it! All the ladies will love or lust after you; you'll be a...Lothario!" Mileena gestured towards an unseen vision.

"What is that? It sounds very...undesirable and should I say lewd?"

Mileena just face palmed herself.

* * *

><p>"Now, close your eyes and dream of something pleasant..." Mileena cooed soothingly, well, at least she tried. Scorpion rolled his eyes at the coarseness in her voice.<p>

"Just knock me out," Scorpion said. Mileena frowned...not like her mouth would let her to truly show her dissatisfaction at the man's remark; she simply nodded and complied with Scorpion's request. The Tarkatan raised her arm and punched the warrior right in between the eyes. She made sure it was hard enough to break Scorpion out of the conscious world along with some bones...

A pained groan...

* * *

><p>"Hm...ooo...ow! Hot, hot, hot!" Mileena had taken her first steps in creating the perfect face for Scorpion. She had taken off the entire mask and it revealed a human shaped skull. Its appearance was quite plain at first. However, there was a fire underneath which was actually not as lively as usual, but it was still active.<p>

Mileena tried slapping some flesh, but it only ended up cooked in a matter of minutes. Mileena frowned contemplatively; she rubbed her chin and took a bite out of the cooked flesh.

"Delicious, tastes like chicken," Mileena jubilantly said to herself and continued on with her project. She was determined to succeed. This was no charitable deed; she was planning to get something out of this. "Stop frying up you piece of shit!" Mileena hissed, she was ready to stab forks into Scorpion's body, but all her hard work and concentration would be flushing down the drain if she killed him now.

The Tarkatan woman allayed her anger and cleared her mind. She examined the flesh filled chamber carefully and checked if there was something fresh...something she could concoct to make the skin and flesh more resistant to the heat.

* * *

><p>"Love, wake up!" Scorpion slowly opened his eyes and saw the Tarkatan woman with her veil off and her whole body covered with fluids that appeared to be blood. But in truth, it was just crimson liquid that held some substance to make the skin stick.<p>

"Is it done?" Scorpion asked, and then he noticed something on his face which felt different.

"Oh yes, it is complete!" Mileena reached for a mirror and handed the item to the specter. Scorpion anxiously snatched the mirror out of Mileena's hands and looked into the reflecting object.

"...This is me?" Scorpion asked. He was frightened by the man on the other side. What type of words would be used to describe him? Slightly tanned? Dark? Handsome? Scorpion touched every part of his new face and moved his new mouth around, testing expressions he was unable to do before after he was resurrected by Quan Chi. He had forgotten how it felt to be a human again, now it was like nostalgia had washed over him. There was one feature that remained unchanged, his pallid eyes.

"Indeed, it even matches with the rest of your body's skin tone. I'm such a genius," Mileena boasted, she deftly tossed the teddy bear that she had hanging around her hips and stabbed a fork into its chest. Black cotton spewed out of the newly formed hole. Scorpion continued exploring every edge of his own face while Mileena continued to carouse. She continued on with muttering some laudatory nonsense to herself.

"How were you able to-" Scorpion began to ask, before Mileena abruptly interrupted.

"Your face kept frying up all the parts that I had lying around in this place, but I was able to get fresh...parts." Mileena pointed towards an atrophying body that was lying around and she released a laugh, her fangs stained with the crimson blood.

"That is-" Scorpion began to say, but was once more interrupted.

"Brilliant? No? Disgusting? Well, I had no choice...don't worry, the skin is sterilized." Mileena waved off the matter casually and grabbed the mirror out of Scorpion's hands.

"Let me look at my face for little bit longer," Scorpion growled. Mileena wagged her finger at the man.

"Uh-uh-uh, you're going to have to repay me for doing this huge favor for you," Mileena tauntingly grinned at the man with her fangs.

"What is it?" Scorpion asked. He knew he would regret this later after he had chosen to undergo Mileena's treatment.

"Give me a kiss, on the lips," Mileena pointed at her mouth with all those crooked and menacing teeth that glared at Scorpion with a perverted gleam.

"Not in a million years..."

"You are so inflexible, then at least the cheek,"

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." Sub-Zero stirred slightly, his eyes slightly parted open. He saw the pair pale eyes that stared right back at his. Sub-Zero was feeling too sluggish to respond, he turned his body around and ignored whoever was sitting behind his spot.<p>

Scorpion grew a bit amused at the resting Sub-Zero. He laid a finger on the slumbering warrior's cheek and poked the soft textured flesh. Sub-Zero swatted away the carping finger and snapped up. He directed a drawled glare at the man and then he held onto Scorpion's hand and froze it before slapping himself back on the bed.

Scorpion cursed and melted his frozen hand. Then suddenly Sub-Zero snapped right back up, the top of his head hitting Scorpion in the nose.

"Argh! Ow! Shit!" Scorpion cradled his injured nose with his hands. Sub-Zero's eyes were wide and horror-filled.

"Who are you?" Sub-Zero demanded. He looked like he was ready to bolt out of the bed and engage in mortal kombat...again.

"Who do you think?" Scorpion growled back and removed his hands away from his face. Sub-Zero was dumbstruck; he just saw a pair of pale pupils and whatever was below. "You still don't know? I'm Scorpion!" Sub-Zero was skeptical, this was just a dream right? He clutched onto his head and looked down at his lap.

"I must be dreaming, right? Scorpion doesn't look like that...H-he doesn't have..." Sub-Zero couldn't finish his sentence. He looked up again, still speechless by the sight. His thoughts were an abstract mess.

"Well, I do now," Scorpion said and he gave the man an esteemed smirk, which was enough to make Sub-Zero quiver inwardly. All of this was new; he just wasn't accustomed to this...

"Put on your mask," Sub-Zero demanded.

"Why? Do I look that hideous?" Scorpion drew Sub-Zero closer, until their lips were within kissing proximity, Sub-Zero's frosty perspiration brushed against Scorpion's lips which had stimulated him.

Sub-Zero was slightly hypnotized by all this and how the hot breath coming out of this specter's mouth was causing him to lose his mind, but he regained consciousness and pulled away from the specter.

"How should I know? Why don't you ask a woman instead?" Sub-Zero's fingers clumsily danced on his knees.

"I just want your opinion," Scorpion demanded compellingly.

"Keep your distance," Sub-Zero gestured a hand that yearned for distance. But at the same time, his eyes gaped at Scorpion's nose then slowly towards those thin lips that almost seemed unnatural. His warrior reflexes allowed him to parry the incoming motions, but he was easily bested due to his position.

"Claiming my reward," Scorpion grasped onto Sub-Zero's wrist and forced him to a pinned position. Sub-Zero spotted Scorpion slowly releasing the bed curtains down.

"I thought you claimed your reward when I was unconscious," Sub-Zero said which caused Scorpion to frown.

"That would be inappropriate," Scorpion chided. He started to close in the small distance that prevented them from getting intimate. Their lips brushed for a moment again.

How soft and tender, the cartilage that made contact with Sub-Zero's slightly cooled lips. Sub-Zero curled his lips like he had gotten scorched and showed a direct aversion to this action.

Kuai was inexperienced, a neophyte to these gestures of professing love and intimacy. Scorpion was surprised that he hasn't encountered resistance from the man yet, but Sub-Zero was quite spontaneous and often abstruse. He had to be careful, like taming a fierce polar bear, or penguin, whichever fitted the man of ice more.

Scorpion felt a cool breath tease his lips; he grazed their lips gently against each other again. He wanted to draw this man's inner lust; he let his fingers roam the surface of Sub-Zero's neck which slightly tickled the Lin Kuei. While Sub-Zero's exterior may looked like he was indulging in this funny sensation, he was in a mental turmoil inside.

_'What are you doing Tundra? You do not deserve your brother's honored name if you are so easily seduced and succumbed by this man!' _Sub-Zero suddenly realized something horrible; he couldn't do this, not with his Lin Kuei pride still inside of his ambivalent conscience. Even though his clan had turned against him, it was his native place, the place where he grew up and met all of his Lin Kuei brethren.

Sub-Zero squeezed Scorpion's arms and began to put up a constraining front. He must abstain from this...act.

"You're going to decline my advances once more?" Scorpion growled. Their cartilage was still within kissing proximity.

"Yes..." Sub-Zero whispered a fog emitting from that answer. Scorpion closed his eyes and ran a hand through Sub-Zero's hair.

"Would it be too much to ask that you just lose inhibition just for a while?" Scorpion asked, his eyes reopening, but the request came out in a more menacing tone than intended. Sub-Zero looked away from those intense pale eyes that dug deep into his. Kuai shook his head. "You're still thinking about pride when you're not engaged in kombat?" Scorpion was growing restive, he didn't care anymore.

Scorpion tore open the gray robe that Sub-Zero had clothed himself in.

He had lost all clemency for this man who had just kept leaving him high and dry.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero wasn't sure how he fared in these types of situations. Scorpion just kept crushing his lips with his, absorbing every breath and making sure that Kuai had no room to think.<p>

"H-Han..." Sub-Zero tried to call out, but was only silenced once more. He wanted room to fly, to flutter his thoughts and process the repeating sensations that seemed to keep coming back in full force again and again. It was no use to refuse; he would just embrace it...and capitulate to this creature from hell.

Scorpion released the man, their noses touched. Sub-Zero gave the specter a languid look, before he unconsciously nuzzled his nose against Scorpion's.

Scorpion thought Sub-Zero was admirably beautiful, he had always admired how poised the man can be at any situation given to him. Sub-Zero was too restrained though, his principles had restricted him from many things, but that was what crafted him to be the man he is today.

Sub-Zero was a person who was not seduced so easily by any given gesture, that's what made Scorpion have this burning desire to make Sub-Zero bend to his will, this indomitable man.

With force or without force he would overcome this ice wall.

Scorpion ran a hand down Sub-Zero's spine, making the man shiver a bit from the heat. He pressed his lips against the crook of Sub-Zero's lithe neck. Sub-Zero wasn't sure what the specter wanted to do, but all he could think about was what was going to occur in the next few minutes or seconds.

Then there was that hand...that hand! It was parting his thighs apart and...

* * *

><p>"Stop trying to resist, just let it out." Scorpion urged on persistently, he licked teasingly at Sub-Zero's lips.<p>

Kuai Liang couldn't hold in his culmination, not with his body battling against Scorpion's heat and his body trying to keep its homeostasis intact. Nothing was helping him win the battle; Scorpion just quickened that incessant pace with his cordial hand.

"Just...do it," Sub-Zero blurted, he felt that trying to escape this man would just be a despondent dream. Scorpion finally released Sub-Zero's genital and positioned himself to enter the Lin Kuei.

Scorpion slowly slid his erection into the small opening that was presented in front of him.

"Just remain relaxed," Scorpion whispered huskily.

"Hanzo..." Sub-Zero choked out, he clutched onto the specter."Please...go slow," Sub-Zero's cheeks slowly turned into a roguish hue as he said those words, Scorpion smiled to himself and nodded.

Although Scorpion went painfully slow, his movements were incisive. Sub-Zero began to pant occasionally from the unexpected sensations that surged through him as each thrust was administered. His toes curled together as he began to release soft moans.

Scorpion reveled in Sub-Zero's lurid insides, he had never thought that this would be such a pleasurable experience. Then the sounds that came out from both men had created a medley of some sort, even though it sounded profane, they were the music to each other's ears, increasing their sexual excitement and activity.

Scorpion bent down to make contact with the man beneath him who was beginning to have a hard time from refraining himself from releasing louder moans that were obviously drowned in lewd sensations. Scorpion nipped gently at Sub-Zero's skin peaks which caused the man to squirm a bit. He began to place unhesitating bites on the sensitive spot that caused Sub-Zero to arch his back slightly.

"Stop...teasing me..." Sub-Zero pleaded and drew Scorpion's head from his chest to smack his lips right into the specter's. Sub-Zero waited for the specter's tongue which was not long before he came ramming zealously into the Lin Kuei's tender mouth with his tongue. Unconsciously, Scorpion's thrusting rhythm was becoming more urgent for release, which caused Sub-Zero's hips to buck forward.

Scorpion panted harder as he felt Sub-Zero beginning to move a bit which had set off something in the man.

Kuai intertwined his fingers with Hanzo's and they could feel the torrid emotions as they felt the point of climax just within their reach.

And climax, they did.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero looked at the window again; something he had just noticed was that he was no longer in the Earthrealm. Why didn't he notice this before though? The different furniture and bed should've told him all that, Scorpion had abducted him to his little house on the prairie, if not, his house in hell. The Lin Kuei's face contorted at the thought, he just didn't expect the man sleeping behind him to detect him to be awake. Scorpion placed a hand on Sub-Zero's waist and gave the hip bone a pat.<p>

"Stop thinking and start resting," Scorpion gruffly said.

"When did I become your-" Sub-Zero was about to say, but he did not like the vulgar phrase that was floating around in his head.

"You won't be mine for long...unless you wish to be." Scorpion muttered. He drew himself closer towards the ice warrior.

"Which will be never," Sub-Zero answered back, his tone was firm.

Scorpion eyes drooped; he was...dissatisfied by this aloof response. Staring at the back of the Lin Kuei's head wasn't making it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shish-kebabs! This chapter was the longest (not really) I've ever typed. It took me pretty long didn't it? Well, sorry about that mate! I'm not sure if I should continue this, or end it like that. I'll see how it goes...and how my brain fares after I take my REGENTS. o.X<br>**

**I hope the sex scene were okay, never wrote one before in my life because I tend to stray away from writing real sex...it's too much and sometimes I get a writer's block if I try to even write one, but I'm glad that I finished this one.**  
><strong>Oh, and the new summary...kind of strange that I decided to change it. I just wanted to write a not-so-intense slash because I'm not good at that type of stuff. So voila! <strong>

**Love it, hate it? Review~and thanks a bunch! *High fivin' a million angels!***


	5. He About to Lose Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own MK, enough said. **

**SORRY for this ultra late update, but I've been running a busy life.**

**To all my reviewers, thank you, you guys are simply fabulous. All the people who have faved this story, thank you as well!**

**I don't want to go on and on about how much I'm grateful to everyone who actually took the time to type of couple of words. Feedback is always good. Siree, I don't if he/she is truly trolling, but his/her reviews kind of...entertains me xD. **

**This story has certainly went down the shit storm (sorry for my vulgarity) but it's the truth. Even I can read it out too, but I'm too lazy to revise it. *Sigh* Btw, I actually tried reading this fic myself...and well, I fell asleep. Half the time I was pretty confused and face palmed myself when I encountered one of those subtle/not-so subtle mistakes. ~_~ So why the hell am I feeding you this shitty story? I really don't know...**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Kuai Liang checked his surroundings; he released a sigh of relief when he was sure that he could no longer detect the strong lingering presence of the specter. He had absconded out of Hanzo's lair and returned back to Earthrealm. He could not stay back there with the specter anymore, it was suffocating and it made him anxious as each breath came out of that man's mouth.<p>

Loud snoring followed by softer snoring...and then suddenly that rhythm came to a halt. However, that wasn't the end of the mental torture he had with himself. He kept thinking, _'What is he going to do when he wakes up? I can't possibly stay with him! Why did I allow him to do me in?' _

Sub-Zero wasn't able to catch his much deserved rest and when he did try to sleep, he would have an embarrassing dream about the activity the two had performed, but it was leaning on the more extreme side.

What was supposed to be some type of sexual fantasy or recap packed in a dream, Sub-Zero thought it was a nightmare. He was definitely getting closer to the brink of insanity, or at least he was sure he could not remain still and not have this strong desire to wake Scorpion and demand what had just transpired between them. But he knew what Scorpion would say, it was very obvious.

_'We engaged in sexual intercourse,' _

Damn it!

* * *

><p>"Kuai, you look like you're in trouble," Smoke placed a cup of tea in front of his friend and sat next to him as Sub-Zero accepted the kind gesture.<p>

"It's nothing Tomas," Sub-Zero looked at the cup of dark red orange liquid that shimmered and reflected his dark circles that seemed to be eating away his eyes. "Don't you wish that one day we can return back to the temple?"Sub-Zero asked softly as he looked at his friend.

"Our home doesn't linger there anymore; it's a place where we surrender our freedom and souls to. I'm just glad that I was allowed to live here in peace." Smoke placed an affectionate hand on Sub-Zero's hand. He somehow resembled the mother Sub-Zero only had for an ephemeral amount of time or maybe a second brother replacing Bi-Han. "Something is troubling you, I demand that you tell me Kuai," Smoke urged on in a soft tone.

Sub-Zero lifted his heavy eyes and gave his friend a helpless look. "Tomas, it's...nothing. I just didn't sleep well and that caused me to have a blurry nightmare last night, may I rest here?" Sub-Zero wasn't the brightest liar, but that was all he could come up with at the moment.

Smoke gave his fellow brethren a skeptical look, but he felt inclined to just let the matter go. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Smoke smiled amiably at Sub-Zero. He would always be there to abet his friend and fulfill his needs.

* * *

><p>"So...how did it go with your loved one?" Mileena was persistently trying to squeeze out some info from Scorpion. She was sewing another plush animal, but this one looked like a mini version of herself.<p>

"Don't let me burn your big mouth," Scorpion threatened angrily. The specter wanted a moment to contemplate on the reasons why Sub-Zero left him so suddenly. He didn't know when that sneaky Lin Kuei slipped out of his grasp because he was actually exhausted. Scorpion was confounded and a bit disheartened by the disappearance of Kuai Liang.

"Well, just spill already. You seem a bit down, did she think you weren't good enough looking and decided to run off with another man? Did she spot all those blemishes?" Mileena poked at Scorpion's mask and he shot her a death glare. The woman just loves to carp him, until he was on the edge of his patience. Somehow, her description fitted his situation...not that Sub-Zero had some other woman on the other side, right? He didn't say he looked good either...he didn't say anything at all about his appearance!

"...I don't know..." Scorpion's eyes fell to the floor and had a fleeting moment of looking rather pathetic. "You're the one responsible for my looks..." Scorpion growled caustically. Mileena let out an apathetic scoff.

"The concoction was the 'one who' is responsible. It molded your face only based on how you originally looked. Plus, it was heat resistant, I just added some skin and flesh to add in that human texture and even if I did make your face, it was close to impossible. You kept burning every piece I tried to use on your face." Scorpion cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

"Where do you get these items?"

"Um...I made them myself!" Scorpion didn't quite concede with her answer, but Mileena was intent in changing the focus.

"Now...I don't really see a problem with your current appearance..."Mileena squinted real hard and examined the man with extreme caution. Then she boomed with a reply that seemed rather obvious. "Well, of course! You're bald underneath that thing! Women love their men to have at least a little bit of hair on that head of theirs. Well, at least I do..." Mileena commented. She shuffled over towards her work table and held up a bottle that held green glowing liquid.

"What's that?" Scorpion peeked over Mileena's shoulder.

"With this, we'll be able to make your head grow some luscious hair. So, tell me...how long do you want your hair?" Mileena began taking out random bottles of different liquid out and she slammed every single of them to stop them from rolling around.

"That sounds ridiculous, how do you know if she's vain and shallow?"

Mileena put a delicate finger on top of her mask, "Even if she doesn't appear to be vain or shallow, I assume she's still young and you are her front to protect her from any other hungry, handsome, _human_ men. You have to present yourself in tip top shape, not only being strong you must at least qualify as a decent looking person, that is...from my point of view. I am a female you know?" Mileena wagged her finger in front of the ninja. Scorpion swiped it down from his face.

"Is there something you want in return?" Scorpion questioned with suspicion. This Tarkatan woman was a sly fox...well, that was nothing new, but Scorpion had disregarded that trait for a moment and he had paid the price for this small mistake.

Last time, she had wanted a kiss on the lips for payment, but changed it to the cheek when Scorpion had refused. Scorpion was close to her cheek, but she had shifted her face so quick, that instead of kissing her on the cheek, Scorpion had made contact with her grotesque teeth. It was a fleeting peck, but it was enough to make Scorpion have the strong desire to hurl when he had a small taste of cartilage that was stained with human blood. However, he kept his composure and treated that incident as a forgotten memory. In the end, Mileena had received her satisfaction and followed it with a chorus of cackles and laughs that echoed throughout the hollowness of the flesh pits.

"I want to see the woman you're so madly in love with next time you come here for a visit," Mileena replied excitedly. "I promise I won't treat her as food," Mileena reassured when she caught the sight of Scorpion's mistrusting expression.

"I'm not madly in love with her...maybe just a little, but that won't happen, she's like a wild..." Scorpion wasn't sure what word to use to describe Sub-Zero.

"Cougar?" Mileena injected her suggestion; Scorpion shook his head at how ridiculous that sounded.

"There are no words to describe...'her'." Scorpion said. His mind was slowly drifting away.

"That is so romantic...and disgusting." Mileena muttered underneath her veil.

"What?" Scorpion didn't quite catch whatever Mileena had just said.

"How long do you want your hair?" Mileena tapped her heels, acting like she was extremely impatient.

"Do I really have to inform you?"

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot that you are Japanese..." Mileena scooped up a couple of bottles hugged them close to her body in order to prevent them from falling. "Come back in a couple of days, the concoction should be finished by then." Mileena began strutting out of the flesh pits. But before her presence completely disappeared she shouted out, "Remember to give her good foreplay!" Scorpion had no idea what foreplay meant.

"What?"Scorpion narrowed his eyes at Mileena.

Mileena responded, "The preparing stage of love making. Of course, you have to ask your partner too, how rough or sensual she wants it." Scorpion blushed for a moment. He didn't respond to the advice, all he did was closing himself up into a meditative position. He could hear the faint footsteps heading out of the flesh pits. Scorpion couldn't dwell upon what Mileena had said without causing a sting of distress upon himself, so he focused on something else.

Scorpion began to ponder. Where would Sub-Zero go? He had lost all sorts of lingering presence of the man. Maybe if he roamed around in Earthrealm long enough, he'll be able to seek out Sub-Zero.

Then what would he do then? Talk?

* * *

><p>"No don't this...argh..."<p>

"Kuai!" Smoke shook Sub-Zero until he woke up. Sub-Zero sat up, he still felt a bit drowsy.

"Tomas?" Sub-Zero squinted for a moment and blinked to clear up eyes. "Was I..." Smoke patted Sub-Zero's shoulder and settled himself beside the man.

"It's rare of you to have nightmares," Smoke examined Sub-Zero's nervous expression and how his eyes were briskly searching for something. "Are you still sure it's nothing?" Smoke leaned in closer to hopefully pierce through that shield that held in those secrets. Sub-Zero always kept to himself, somehow it bothered Smoke that he didn't really knew everything about his closest friend.

"I'm sure..." Sub-Zero answered. Smoke's lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"You can't always run away from the conflict, you're going to have to face it sooner or later Kuai," Smoke said firmly.

"I know, I learned enough principles from where we came from..." Sub-Zero frowned slightly. Smoke chuckled a bit and smiled like it was an inside joke.

"Then, would you like to go back to sleep?" Smoke asked tilting his head a bit in an endearing way.

"I suppose so," Sub-Zero shrugged and then something took him by surprise. Tomas pushed Sub-Zero back down and positioned himself beside him. He prop himself up on one elbow.

"I'll rest with you then," Sub-Zero suddenly blushed a bit. He unintentionally looked at Smoke and well, he caused Smoke to be in awe for a moment. Sub-Zero looked like a little bashful lamb then he could spot the prominent reddish hue that formed on his cheeks. It was like his first time seeing Sub-Zero like this, the not-so-composed and aloof man he was when he was not clad in that Lin Kuei garb.

"Tomas, that's unnecessary. We're not kids anymore," Sub-Zero gruffly commented.

"So? If you have a nightmare, I'll be there to wake you up from it," Smoke placed his head on the pillow and moved in closer to knock heads with the fretting man. "Besides, nobody's going to see. Just relax and go back to sleep," Smoke said in a pacifying voice. Sub-Zero released a defeated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Since you're so persistent..." Sub-Zero muttered grumpily. Smoke replied to the comment with a light chuckle. Sub-Zero opened one eye and glared at his friend for a second and closed it again. "Good night," Sub-Zero gruffly said.

Smoke was content and inspected Sub-Zero for a moment. He wondered what caused Sub-Zero to act like this. His friend was always a man who never seemed to be fazed that easily. There was also this lingering scent that bothered him...even after Sub-Zero had cleaned himself, it didn't leave his body. He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter as of now. He was just glad that Sub-Zero was here...with him.

Smoke closed his eyes; he was curious...what was Sub-Zero dreaming about?

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it! You're so tight! Relax!" <em>

_"I can't! This is too much!" _

_"Ah...argh..." _

_"I-It hurts!"_

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero immediately opened his eyes. He was drenched in his own cold sweat, his heart beating fast and rapid like he had been running for his life for hours and hours. Smoke was snoozing away though, in a tranquil manner. Smoke snored slightly, but it was really soft and mellow. Sub-Zero's freaked out expression calmed down, he began to chuckle to himself and slowly smile. He hit a realization block that he was still in the safe confines of Smoke's humble home. He stole a glimpse at the window; it looked like the Earthrealm was swimming in a deep blue river.<p>

He crawled out of bed and searched for the bathroom. After successfully locating where the bathroom was, Sub-Zero took the liberty of splashing cold water onto his face. He looked at the hanging mirror and examined himself. How strange...

"What makes me attractive to him?" Sub-Zero asked his reflection. He felt a bit dumbfounded; Scorpion didn't seem to be attracted to men. He did have a wife after all, but...how? Why now?

Sub-Zero felt like banging his head against the mirror. Despite him having these strong desires, he wasn't self-destructive and that wouldn't resolve his conflict at all.

Maybe going outside for some fresh air would clear out his mind of all these tumbling thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero looked at the dawning sky. He arrived at Smoke's small house in the early morning when the man was just about to go and explore the urban city he lived near to. Smoke completely altered his plans for the day and decided to stay with Sub-Zero. He was allowed to sleep for a long time which caused him to almost lose track of time. Why Smoke allowed him the leisure to catch his forty-winks or actual sleep on his personal bed instead of elsewhere, he couldn't quite understand.<p>

Sometimes, Sub-Zero wished he could reciprocate Smoke's kindness.

A zephyr grazed the cheek of the contemplating Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero could smell something burning and almost immediately he could recognize that scent.

"Scorpion?" Sub-Zero called out and soon enough he received a reply. The specter teleported and appeared in front of the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero's reflexes caused him to jump back and get into a defensive stance. "What do you want?" Sub-Zero demanded curtly after they made eye contact.

"Questions and answers," Scorpion replied in a rather cryptic manner.

Sub-Zero began to relax, he nodded. "Go ahead,"

"Did you hate it?" Scorpion asked suddenly taking a step forward. Sub-Zero did not draw away. He stood firmly and gave the specter a confused expression.

"Hate what?" Sub-Zero's lips contorted to a frown.

"What we did," Scorpion could see Sub-Zero getting flustered when he reminded him of the previous events. "Last night..."

"I-I..." Sub-Zero was speechless; he couldn't draw out those words that he wanted to say. "Don't know...I never engaged in those acts, it was my..." Sub-Zero became even more flustered. Should he be honest in this situation? He couldn't come up with a front; it was too much of a spur of the moment thing. His book was full of pages that were written with a candor attitude. However, people described him as enigmatic; you can never tell what _he's _thinking. However, his mind wasn't as complicated as people may see it; he's just like any other human being.

Scorpion raised his hand to balk Sub-Zero from saying any more. He looked at the ground then back at the man. "I should be ashamed, I apologize..."

Sub-Zero didn't know what to say at this point, hearing a respectful apology was not what he expected from Scorpion. What did he expect?

"Kuai?" Smoke called out and when he saw Scorpion, he began to feel the surging hostility between them. The man's eyes were a ghastly color of white, which made him have this tinge of suspicion.

"Tomas," Sub-Zero responded and when Smoke came over he added, "This is...my acquaintance." Smoke silently nodded and inspected Scorpion. He noticed the specter was wearing the armor of an extinct clan, the Shirai Ryu. He didn't bother pointing it out, but he did show his dissatisfaction when he could feel the deathly aura emitting from Scorpion.

"Scorpion," The specter introduced himself, offering no benign gesture. Sub-Zero just hoped there won't be a calamity occurring between these two.

"Smoke," Tomas replied doing the same, there was this uneasy tension looming around the three men. Smoke and Scorpion exchanged glares filled with enmity and then Smoke caught onto something...the familiar scent that was on Sub-Zero actually belonged to the Shirai ninja! He quickly tugged on Sub-Zero's arm and pulled him away. "Excuse us," Scorpion tilted his head towards Sub-Zero in confusion.

"What is it Tomas?" Sub-Zero inquired when they were at a reasonable distance away from Scorpion.

"Something...is not right. I have to know, did you and him..." Smoke wasn't sure what to say, he was a bit uncertain himself.

"What? What makes you think that?" Sub-Zero tried to ask in a calm and poised way, but inside he was panicking. What if he found out? What will Smoke think of him after that? He couldn't bear the thought! While the two tried to have a private conversation, Scorpion grew impatient and he had heard every word that was muttered by that grey-haired man. Judging by Sub-Zero's body language, he was not having a comfortable time being interrogated.

"I can detect the scent-" Scorpion brusquely interrupted.

"We had a sparring, if that cures all of your suspicion." He sauntered over and nonchalantly patted the back of Sub-Zero. "If you do not mind, I shall borrow Sub-Zero for a moment." Scorpion suddenly waltzed Sub-Zero away from Smoke's grasp. Sub-Zero was too flustered to respond and Smoke on the other hand was a bit astonished. "On second thought, we may not be coming back…"

Smoke quickly snapped out of it and was about to chase the pair, but someone appeared before him.

* * *

><p>"Should I...thank you?" Sub-Zero rubbed the side of his neck. Scorpion's eyes mellowed for a moment. The two stood around, leaning against trees whilst trying to stare at each other without feeling extremely awkward.<p>

"What do you think? I only felt responsible." Scorpion said.

"Scorpion, I've been meaning to ask you..." Sub-Zero paused for a moment and Scorpion could feel the hesitancy trembling within him.

"What?" Scorpion cajoled.

"Why me?" Sub-Zero finally asked.

"..." Scorpion bit his lip under his mask. He decided to let his mouth do the talking without putting a second thought to any of the words he was about to say. "Every time I look at you, I feel angry...at the same time I feel at peace, like I have finally accomplished my lifelong vengeance." Scorpion replied. It came out a little unexpected, but he was unaware of any emotions he felt for the man until the question has finally popped. He tried not to sound too cloying either because it just wasn't right for him to come all soft and spongy.

Sub-Zero's eyes dilated for a bit, but all he said was, "Oh..."

"Why do you not think this as revolting?"

"I don't consider anything a taboo or revolting, just as long as the person finds happiness, the gender shouldn't matter. Besides, I've never have had the leisure to indulge myself in such intimacies, since most of my life, I've been training in the temple." Sub-Zero said.

"I suppose every man's first would like to be with the opposite sex..." Scorpion said.

"Yes..." Sub-Zero's gaze turned towards the earth below him. He wasn't aware of Scorpion until his chin was raised and then…like a scorpion that stings its enemy with their venom…

He could taste those poisonous lips and the touch of those cordial hands which kindly cradled his face. He was beginning to feel anesthetic. Sub-Zero began to think to himself, how cunning of this man to catch him off guard, but this wasn't the first time he did this. However, was he going to deter Scorpion from re-exploring his mouth with his deft tongue? Their minds weren't on the same stone though, Sub-Zero still felt intimidated and timid of what occurred between them. He couldn't let it happen again.

Sub-Zero tried catching his own breath, soon enough his chilly mouth didn't feel so chilled. His whole body tensed, the disturbing thoughts kept returning to him which made the kiss suffocating.

Maybe he could elude from this situation...just when Scorpion was about to pry deeper into his mouth, Sub-Zero counteracted with this action. He froze the man's tongue and withdrew his mouth. A small trail of limpid saliva traced back to Kuai's mouth which he froze to a thin icicle.

"Cat got your tongue? Perhaps, you should reconsider whose mouth you're sticking your tongue down into." Sub-Zero had succeeded in provoking Scorpion with his small coup. Scorpion closed his mouth and winced a bit from the tingling pain, but he managed to melt his tongue.

He lunged forward to punch the Sub-Zero, but Kuai slid back with his ice slide making the specter to miss by a mile. Scorpion raised hellfire underneath Sub-Zero when the man stood there for a second too long. Kuai almost got caught by the conflagration. He was then forced to slide out of the way of the small pool of fire and endangered himself proximity-wise. Now, Sub-Zero was within chaining distance, so Scorpion took advantage and released his spear.

"Get over here!" Sub-Zero quickly ducked and adroitly shot a frost projectile which caught the specter off-guard. He was frozen and in a blink of an eye, the Lin Kuei punched the man in the jaw which broke the ice and then he swiftly delivered a kick into the specter's stomach. Before Scorpion regained composure again, Sub-Zero froze him once more to the floor and threw in a few more blows to the head and the stomach.

If he had learned anything from Johnny, it was to aim for the crotch where it would hurt the male enough to give him a few seconds to hit them hard, or just completely obliterate their proof of manhood. But Sub-Zero did not like that style of fighting; instead he finished his chain of attacks with his Kori blade. Scorpion quickly got back up even though his energy had been nearly drained he still put up a fierce fight for his adversary. However, Sub-Zero had the upper hand and continued to place kicks above the head and punches to the chest. Sub-Zero was forced to swiftly slash Scorpion with his Kori blade due to its durability. He managed to seriously injure one Scorpion's arm.

Sooner or later, Sub-Zero had completely broken down Scorpion's fighting spirit.

Scorpion was bleeding from head to toe and some parts of his skin were slightly adorned with shards of ice, as he laid there on the ground, he shot Sub-Zero a pained glare.

Sub-Zero stood there staring down at the injured ninja. Maybe he overdid it a bit too much...

"Why don't you finish me?" Scorpion growled angrily at the man who stood before him. Sub-Zero shook his head; he approached the bleeding man and brought himself down to a kneeling position.

"There is no need to finish you, I just want you to forget...about me." Sub-Zero whispered softly, but there was this sternness that was engraved into his cold eyes. Scorpion was furious; he didn't want to hear that tone that was coated with pity. He roughly grabbed onto Sub-Zero's collar with his good arm and pulled him down to reverse their position. He had Sub-Zero crushed beneath him; Sub-Zero stared at the injured warrior with a pair of calm icy blue eyes.

Scorpion raised his arm, aiming it for a face punch, but he was hesitant when he saw Sub-Zero slowly close his eyes ready to accept the damage. Scorpion's anger slowly slipped through the cracks of his fist as he lowered his arm.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps approaching their spot. He reluctantly withdrew himself away from Kuai, which made the Lin Kuei slightly relieved.

"Scorpion~!" It was Mileena, why would she be here?

"Sub-Zero, go,"

"Right…" Sub-Zero didn't want to question why, because he had heard the voice that seemed to be a crossover of a witch and a Tarkatan. Sub-Zero dissipated deeper into the trees and Mileena appeared strutting her way towards Scorpion.

"Why are you here?" Scorpion demanded.

"Why would I want to elucidate myself to you? I have my liberties too," Mileena pouted she placed her hands on her hips. "But…why do you look so battered up? You look...kind of tasty right now." She checked out every injured spot on Scorpion. Her golden eyes showered Scorpion's body with curiosity; the ninja didn't appreciate the attention and grunted his disapproval. Mileena smirked underneath her mask. "Why don't you tell him to come back?" Scorpion flinched for a second.

"Who?" Scorpion shot Mileena a confused glare.

"Whoever you were with a few seconds ago," Mileena stared towards the direction Sub-Zero had headed.

"I don't know whom you speak of," Scorpion's tone lowered into a brooding one.

"Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you. Should I go and find him to prove that you were with him?" Mileena started to walk off, but Scorpion stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. She narrowed her eyes into a wicked expression.

"So...I was right," Mileena grinned underneath her veil she was close to giddy with excitement.

"You would only give him a bad impression," Scorpion responded dourly. Mileena laughed which turned into a cackle.

"Oh Scorpion, you think too highly of me." Mileena said sarcastically. "By the way, I met a man with beautiful hair back there," Mileena said with a giggle.

"You didn't try to bite him into pieces did you?" Scorpion was inwardly hoping that she did.

"Oh no, but he was quite feisty! When I saw you two run off, he wanted to pursue that man back. I thought I'd intervene…then I had to fight him! He almost got me, but I remembered to bring along my homemade crafts for emergency cases. Then I managed to knock him out…he had such a pretty face too, so I left him alone." Mileena smiled to herself. Scorpion was half listening to the garrulous woman ramble on.

"Well, he's gone," Scorpion concluded.

"Give him this," Mileena drew something out of her back and held it towards Scorpion. It was plush version of him! "I forgot to give you this, so I thought I'll catch up to you and hand it you…"

"Why go through all this trouble?" Scorpion reluctantly took the plush. Apparently, only her teddy bears looked grotesque. This…however, was pretty accurate and…adorable?

"Well, it is my special gift to you for visiting me occasionally…and my drawers are getting full. I need to clear them out," She winked. Scorpion examined the plush for a minute. "One hundred percent made out of pure fabric," She added on.

Scorpion remained silent for a while; he couldn't get over the fact that the plush was somewhat a juxtaposed image of him.

"I shall go, since you are so opposed to the idea of introducing me to your-"

"We're not in that relation," Scorpion abruptly interrupted.

"I doubt it, since he pretty much ravaged you." Mileena released a provoking giggle. "I'll see you in a few days," Mileena waved her farewell and disappeared.

Scorpion examined the plush again and suddenly his vision blurred. He felt this dizzying pain consume his body and then he came to realization as he looked at the ground and saw blood pooling beneath him or so he thought.

Why couldn't Sub-Zero just finish him and put him out of his misery just for a bit? Scorpion felt himself drop to his knees and when he did he felt even more pain until everything felt very cold. Those injuries were far from being enabled to heal automatically. His nerves weren't working anymore...he could feel the heat that was engraved into his body was draining out of him.

His eyes slowly closed due to the lack of energy. Even though Scorpion thought all his acute senses died, he could hear footsteps approaching him. They were light and reminded him of a certain someone.

* * *

><p>Scorpion felt cool hands rouse him; they brought life to him in a way...away from the black room he was trapped in for God knows how long. When he finally regained a little bit of control over his eyes, he opened them very slowly not for any dramatic effect. His eyes were still putting up a heavy fight and trying to keep him concealed in the darkness.<p>

First thing he saw was Sub-Zero's expressionless face, at first it felt very surreal...but when he saw Mileena beside him he shot up feeling something touch his back.

It was hair.

"Scorpion, how are you feeling?" Mileena held out a bouquet of tiny teddy bears. How odd of her to act like a friend and all kind.

"...Fine," Scorpion answered hesitantly. Scorpion's eyes wander around the room he was kept in. Its looks were comforting and plain, the atmosphere was clean...but the temperature was a bit too cold though, maybe it was coming out of Sub-Zero's body. Speaking of Sub-Zero, he kept staring at Scorpion like he was forced to.

Mileena bend her body forward just enough to whisper something into Sub-Zero's ear. He finally broke out of his aloof mask and nodded. Mileena placed the tiny teddy bears somewhere close to the two and disappeared without another word. Scorpion stared at the both of them; did Mileena have Sub-Zero wrapped around her pinky when he was unconscious? What's with the teddy bears? He wasn't sure if it was an amenity or a secret device to watch over him. He ignored the handcrafted item and focused on the Lin Kuei.

Scorpion waited for Sub-Zero to explain himself or strike up the conversation to alleviate the awkwardness.

"So you almost succeed in killing me and end up saving me? How ironic," Scorpion finally let his tongue roll the words out. Sub-Zero closed his eyes and nodded.

"Proves how sadistic I can be," Sub-Zero said. Scorpion reached out to pull onto his collar, but he felt a sharp pain tear him apart when he moved his arm. Sub-Zero suddenly smirked and gently held Scorpion's bandaged hand which was slowly soaking in fresh blood. "You're beyond self repair when I left you lying out there," Sub-Zero leaned in closer and did something unexpected. He kissed Scorpion and it left residue of iciness on the ninja's lips.

Maybe Sub-Zero was a sadist after all because when Scorpion stole a quick glance at his arm it was completely crimson. Sub-Zero just smiled as he slowly unraveled the bleeding arm gingerly. He tended to the situation in a leisurely manner. Scorpion observed Sub-Zero's adroit hands rewrap his arms in an even tighter bondage. Scorpion remained silent throughout the procedure.

Sub-Zero looked back at the bouquet of teddy bears with a troubled expression. Scorpion quickly suspected something was wrong, he grunted at Sub-Zero.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sub-Zero shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Look Scorpion, when you recover…I have a favor to ask you," Scorpion's raised his eyebrows.

"I'll want something in return…" Scorpion lowered his voice.

"Of course you will, I'm ready to pay the price…" Scorpion wondered what favor could make Sub-Zero bow so low to him for a favor.

"I'll listen to your request when I'm done healing…it shouldn't take less than two days. For now…" Scorpion beckoned Sub-Zero closer to his side. "I want your company."

* * *

><p><strong>Very random chapter, I know. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it's actually a lot longer than the previous chapters. I fail at writing anything interesting. <strong>

**Now to answer some self-questions:**

**Yes, I made Scorpion a bald man...haha, xD o.O Anyways, things may be very unclear and messy in this story, it's kind of AU at the same time. Smoke and Sub-Zero are not cyborgs(one of them should be) D:, but I don't know. It's like a mix of story mode and ladder. (That's cheating! I know.) The MK series has so many endings even if they're non canon...DX I really wanted Smoke to be the third chair...or the consultant. Haha, that was a fail attempt anyways.**

**Sorry for the OOCness, it's not getting any better. :/**

**How is Sub-Zero's eyes brown then blue? His recessive traits? Yes...since he is a mix! Asian+Caucasian!**

**Anyways enough of this long A/N, I'll probably type another chapter? Don't know when, but I'll try to usher the next one as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Mwah!~**


	6. Seal It With A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MK, so the characters utilized in this story are nonprofitable. I only use them to satisfy my brain filled with sick fantasies and that's for free.**

**It has come to my attention that I have not been updating this often enough and my lovely reviewers have coaxed me to updating this.**

**Apparently a cliff hanger is not a good enough ending for my readers. THEY WANT MORE ROMANCE! (When there really isn't any romance going on) YEAH! Well, I've been treating my fanfiction like crap.**

**Shame on me! Anyways the newly invented gasoline is oiling these engines in a very funky way! So there's something funny going on this chapter and I do not mean it by the humorous kind!**

**Enjoy...as I ruin your mind with utter nonsense. Muhahahahaha! Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

><p>"One kiss is enough!" Sub-Zero pushed away Scorpion's prying lips.<p>

"It's never enough," Scorpion growled. He grabbed hold of Sub-Zero's arms which guarded the man from getting closer.

"I never thought that you would be so greedy! Be content with what you receive," Sub-Zero said angrily. He tried to withdraw, but Scorpion wouldn't allow it.

"However, I'm not..." Scorpion pinned the man on the wall.

"I wish I was wise enough to not rely on you." Sub-Zero breathed. By now Scorpion loved the feeling of the cold mist against his cheek. He leaned in, eliminating the small gap between them. Sub-Zero turned his face sideways to avoid the kiss, but Scorpion raised a knee against his crotch and kneed the spot which made him wince.

"I did what you requested, didn't I? Now it's time to pay the price," Scorpion licked the side of Sub-Zero's lips to draw the man's face towards him.

Sub-Zero reluctantly turned his face and closed his eyes. He braced himself for the hot inferno flames to burn down his ice caverns. But they never came...until Sub-Zero opened his eyes again to see two white pupils staring down at him and then that's when he received his treatment. It was suffocating, but there was some place inside him that enjoyed the external and internal heat.

Sub-Zero held no passion, since Scorpion was throwing them at him all at once. He was too slow to catch them all and if he did they would just burn him in the end.

Sub-Zero squeezed his eyes shut, wondering when it will be over. He felt Scorpion's hot snake slither into his mouth. He opened his gateway to receive this guest and it weakened his resistance by a lot. He began his attempts in pushing Scorpion away once again detecting that he'll probably turn to wet puddles if he didn't. He didn't want to transform into a feeble being, not in a position like this.

Scorpion finally withdrew his mouth; a small trail of saliva traced the link between them. Sub-Zero used all his force to push the specter off him. Scorpion didn't expect it, so he was a bit taken aback.

"I need to leave," Sub-Zero wiped his lips hastily and pushed himself off the wall. Scorpion made no attempt to pursue the flustered man. Scorpion sighed when Sub-Zero was out of sight.

"Wow, how erotic! But it would have really exploded the whole room if you guys took it to the next step." Mileena appeared behind the curtain. She looked at Scorpion's slightly dejected face (there was no emotion displayed on Scorpion's face) and then towards the direction that Sub-Zero walked off in.

"Why were you there spying on us?" Scorpion asked in an irritated tone. He glared at the Tarkatan who grinned underneath her mask.

She chuckled in her wiggly manner that she always did and said, "I think the two of you make a very interesting and strange pair, observation is absolutely necessary." Mileena giggled, Scorpion glared at her very suspiciously.

"You did nothing to that gray haired man did you?" Scorpion inquired. He didn't like how she put the relationship between him and Sub-Zero as something entertaining for her own viewing and talking pleasure. She would definitely go on and on with her little jokes and teasing words.

"Of course not! He was able to make you ask me to release him, never thought that a man can make you do what you did, but from that small transaction...I can see that he's very special in your eyes." Mileena ran a finger across her mask.

"Don't coat your lies with cloying words," Scorpion scowled. Mileena popped her shoulders up.

"Ooo, so I'm assuming that you have developed a sixth sense from your injuries?" Mileena was being tantalizing, Scorpion just frowned at her. "I tasted him a little..." Mileena said and rolled her eyes dreamily.

"Did you bite him?"

"No, no, no, I licked him here and there..." Mileena giggled again. Scorpion kept a composed image, but inside he was shuddering a little. He decided it was best to change the subject.

"You're so sly, why don't you offer me advice?" Scorpion seated himself on a chair.

Mileena slowly seated herself on the chair across the specter. She smoothed out her thigh like she had on a wrinkled skirt. She crossed her legs and straightened up her posture.

"Force 'was' key, you were doing very good with it. However, you stopped, that's very bad." Mileena began. Scorpion wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear this.

"Hah, force 'was' key? I'm not planning to wrestle him or help each gain more wounds." Scorpion scoffed.

"He doesn't seem to be the romancing type, that's why force is your alternative...and I don't think seduction is part of your system," Mileena said.

"Seduction?" Scorpion recalled the past and smiled.

"Yes, seduction." Mileena reiterated.

"Absurd," Scorpion shook his head, though he had found mirth in that idea. He knows that he'll never succeed by taking Mileena's advice. However, hearing the Tarkatan talk about this matter like she had any experience herself was quite amusing.

The wraith got up and disappeared. Mileena pursed her lips and took out a teddy bear. She began having a conversation with the inanimate object.

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Mileena asked the teddy bear who grinned back.

"Of course! He's the stubborn and persistent Scorpion! A fiery man who'll burn without question! An immutable being!" Mileena cackled and hugged the teddy bear close.

"Is she turning insane? But she's already crazy...her own crazy..." Baraka was right outside of the room and he just observed what happened. He was deterred, but maybe Mileena was a little lonely? Even crazy people inhabit lonely feelings over time.

He was about to approach her, but decided against it. She'll probably stab him and eat him. He strutted back to where he came from and took another route to his destination.

* * *

><p>"Tomas, are you alright?" Sub-Zero inquired. Smoke just chuckled and pulled his friend closer to give the man a casual pat on the back.<p>

"Of course, I don't break easily." Smoke smiled.

"That's good," Sub-Zero sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same," Smoke said. Sub-Zero quickly looked at his hands instead of Smoke's questioning eyes.

"I'm definitely fine," Sub-Zero smiled and patted Tomas on the back as the returning gesture.

"But Kuai-" Smoke was about to say, but Sub-Zero was quick to change the subject.

"I have to leave," Sub-Zero was beginning to like this word 'leave' a lot today. He felt relief in escaping pressing matters that involved words instead of action. Smoke did not pry into matters, he knew when not to. Sub-Zero's body language was obvious for him to read.

"Take care of yourself Kuai. And remember, escaping isn't really the way to resolving a solution." Smoke said. Sub-Zero nodded and he gently smacked Smoke's shoulder before departing.

* * *

><p>As always Sub-Zero wandered to different areas. He was a nomadic sort of person. He hated the fact that Scorpion was always the one who was able to find him...and dish him out on this very clear night.<p>

"You again?" Sub-Zero sighed and deliberately blew icy mist into the specter's face. Scorpion felt his skin prick up from the unfriendly touch.

"Yes," Scorpion replied.

"Let me see your hand," Sub-Zero said. Scorpion wasn't sure what this man was up to, but he complied. Sub-Zero conjured up some ice and placed them on Scorpion's hand. He pressed his hand on top of Scorpion's along with the ice. Scorpion was confused. What was he doing?

"As expected," Sub-Zero said as he lifted his hand and revealed a puddle of water on Scorpion's palm. "You have a lot of heat in you," Sub-Zero was amused at his own comment. Scorpion was able to make it sizzle and evaporate as he closed his palm.

"Well, what was that for?" Scorpion was growing curious.

"Just checking if you're really Scorpion and not some imposter," Sub-Zero chuckled to himself and he stared at Scorpion in a way that Scorpion was beginning to fancy. It was not condescending, it was kind of amused.

"I am and will always be Scorpion," The specter replied haughtily.

"Oh? But you're changing to something that I'm not used to. You seem to be angry most of the time, seeking vengeance. But even if your goal is complete, your angry ways are the ones that I'm accustomed to." Sub-Zero laughed to himself as he recall the unusual sentimental moments that they shared. It was embarrassing, but Sub-Zero was finding mirth in them at this moment.

"You should be flattered." Scorpion reached for Sub-Zero's shoulder and captured him against a tree. He leaned his head towards Kuai's and bumped their heads together.

"A kiss for the second half of the payment?" Sub-Zero tilted his head a bit. He was a man of his word after all, if this was what Scorpion wants or more he would probably stand still to it.

"Much more," Scorpion whispered. What less could he expect?

Sometimes, Sub-Zero wondered if they were a match made in heaven...or hell. Their silhouettes seemed to devour each other, but Scorpion did most of the consuming. Sub-Zero closed his eyes, a hot breath brushed against his lips and face. He inhaled sharply wondering if he should ride his fear this time instead of escaping it. Deep down inside the fear gave me adrenaline and fuel. He had to admit it, it was sort of exhilarating.

Wait, what was he thinking? Sub-Zero's eyes shot open as he stared into Scorpion's examining ghastly pupils. His breathing pattern hitched for a moment. Where was his sense of resisting? He couldn't find it for a moment. He clutched onto Scorpion's arms, the specter was making it agonizing slow. Where was the strike? He was making him anticipate way too much.

"Do it now or we're going to fight," Sub-Zero taunted. Scorpion looked at Sub-Zero in inquisitive way and buried his head in the crook of the man's neck. Sub-Zero could feel Scorpion huffing into his neck, he was hiding the fact that he was laughing at the threat.

"Can I really?" Scorpion withdrew his head from the crook and displayed an emotionless facade.

"When did you learn how to ask for permission for these type of matters?" Sub-Zero was completely baffled as to why this was taking so long. Scorpion would be ripping off his clothing or burning them and wrestling him to submission. But he was taking his time melting him from icicle to icicle.

"I'm...going to observe you...maybe you'll melt into a puddle." Scorpion cradled Sub-Zero's face. Kuai frowned from the burning sensation against his cheeks. He shook his head to motion him to take them off his face. Scorpion withdrew them and instead he trailed a hand from Sub-Zero's taut stomach to his neck. This was even worse, Sub-Zero groaned in protest.

Scorpion smirked, he liked this slow torture and how Sub-Zero just allowed this to happen to him. He was definitely not taking the initiative, not that Scorpion mind...he could water gathering in Sub-Zero's eyes. He was melting under his slow deliberate touch. He made some spots hotter than usual and Sub-Zero began sweating.

"Enough, you're doing this on purpose!" Sub-Zero began pushing Scorpion away. Scorpion gave way and distanced himself from Kuai. He watched Sub-Zero slide down the tree and his breathing returning to normal. Sub-Zero sighed and ruffled his hair. He watched Scorpion approach him again and this time Scorpion finally took action.

Scorpion reached for Sub-Zero's chin and gingerly tipped it upwards, so it may be easier to engulf his lips with his. Ah...being gentle with Kuai wasn't so bad, it was a lot less bloody and hectic.

Sub-Zero felt very awkward from the position, he shifted a bit and drew back his face.

"What? You guys are not moving anywhere!" Mileena leaped out from bush and crossed her arms.

"Mileena," Scorpion growled. "What are you doing here?" Scorpion was filled with anger and ugly thoughts.

"I thought I would lend you a hand in this matter!" Mileena teleported in front of them and grabbed hold of their wrists. She dragged them up and they disappeared together.

"Wha..." Scorpion observed his surroundings. "Damn it, she did it again," Scorpion couldn't detect Mileena's presence.

This place was probably her chamber or some empty room that she decorated because it was flooded with lavender, magenta, purple hues. The bed was covered by a silky fabric that was probably satin. The room was not without a feminine touch. Two teddy bears sat side to side and they were modeled after Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Teddy Scorpion was munching on teddy Sub-Zero's head.

Sub-Zero looked at his newly clothed body and his fingers twitched. Such luxurious feeling fabric made him feel queasy and faint. He looked at Scorpion who was dressed in the same manner. They looked like they belonged to the setting, their robes dyed in a thistle color.

"Hah...might as well take advantage of this situation." Kuai sighed to himself and loosened the sash on the flimsy robes. His movements were slightly drunk.

"W-what are you doing? We shouldn't give in to that wicked woman, she wants her entertainment and we should not submit so easily." Scorpion gripped onto Sub-Zero's wrist.

"It's better indoors," Surprisingly, Sub-Zero was making light of this situation. His lips curled into a small smile. Scorpion froze and felt the icy grips hold onto his hands. He was being pulled towards Sub-Zero. He appeared so alluring at that moment, a fragrant seduction.

His body felt goosebumps pricking inside of him and a coldness was swallowing his body heat. Sub-Zero wasn't sure what he was doing either, it was as if his body was possessed. However, he could not feel the resistance and his heart beat become erratic as he pushed the specter onto the bed and like a temptress he approached the specter in a salacious manner. He straddled the man on the bed and he touched the bulky muscles that was beneath his fingertips.

Scorpion furrowed his eyebrows together, this was most likely some sorcery done by Mileena, even if that Tarkatan didn't know any spells she would have had someone else do her dirty work.

"Snap out of it!" Scorpion shook Sub-Zero which caused the man to blink. His face showed the element of surprise and bewilderment.

"Scorpion, what's happening?" Sub-Zero addressed the specter who seemed displeased by the situation. He was growing red from embarrassment. He still couldn't quite control his movements. His words were the only ones that were truly coming from him.

"This is obvious sorcery." Scorpion growled.

"Urgh...I don't have full control of my body." Sub-Zero whispered.

Scorpion knew it, Sub-Zero would never initiate acts like these. He was too reserved and aloof.

Scorpion reversed the position and quickly spotted something unusual. It was the incense pot that hung on top of the bed. The veil was a poor disguise, Scorpion was able to burn the object and dispose of it. Sub-Zero was released from the 'spell', but he was not going anywhere.

Scorpion grinned to himself inwardly as he imagined Mileena having a fit due to losing sight of this scene.

"Now, we don't have a third eye, you can stop being so tempting." Scorpion reached for the lower part of Sub-Zero and it made the man's leg slide up as he felt Scorpion touch his inner thigh. Scorpion observed Sub-Zero's expressions which was twisted and distorted with mixed feelings.

"We don't have to do this," Sub-Zero said.

"Surely you jest, it's better to get rid of this debt of yours sooner than later," Scorpion caressed Sub-Zero's inner thighs which made Sub-Zero squirm a bit from the tickling sensation.

Kuai made no sound at all, he slowly raised his hand to his lips and kept his eyes closed. Scorpion loved keeping Sub-Zero in that position since it made him appear as appealing as possible. He had a strong scent of melted ice. It was a very refreshing smell and Scorpion knew he was the cause of this.

He fondled the base of Sub-Zero's privates which earned a muffled yelp. Scorpion wondered how this man of ice was going to keep this restrained act.

"You can be as loud as you want, it will be only me who will listen to your cries." Scorpion trailed a finger upward towards the tip of the part that was slowly twitching with a hint of curiosity and arousal.

"N-no, that's exactly why I must remain c-composed." Sub-Zero huffed out. Scorpion had on an amused smirk. He took the hilt completely in his hand and pressed his thumb onto the tip a bit harder which made Sub-Zero twist his body a bit to the side and his cry was caught in his throat.

"Right, let's see how you fair in this..." Scorpion increased each stroke rate.

"Hah..." Sub-Zero wished he looked a bit more dignified than he did right now, but who would look dignified during passion wars? Certainly, Scorpion looked like he was enjoying the sight and he was pushing off the top part of his robe to hold Sub-Zero against him.

Sub-Zero released a small gasp as he felt something hot stick up against his back side.

"I-I'm...not...ah...losing to you." Sub-Zero grunted and grabbed Scorpion's erection in his own hand and stroked it downwards. He wasn't sure where the length ended or began since he had his back to the specter.

Scorpion's breath hit Sub-Zero's neck and he felt Scorpion release his coil.

"Get on top of me," Scorpion whispered against his own moans.

Sub-Zero's face felt hot as he did what Scorpion had suggested him to do. Scorpion smiled and matched their lengths. He pushed down onto Sub-Zero's back to feel the kissing proximity within his reach. Sub-Zero was hesitant, but he was encouraged the whole way by Scorpion's fingers. They were making him tingle a bit with excitement as he met with those same pair of lips that made him feel a flurry of mixed feelings.

Scorpion's fingers wandered to where Sub-Zero's chest was and he rubbed the peaks that perked up from the touch. Sub-Zero gasped under the hot twitching touches and tried to pry the hands away.

Scorpion smiled against the trapped lips and slid his hands away from Sub-Zero's chest and onto his waist where he pulled the man closer than he was. The friction was intoxicating, Scorpion used one hand to hold Sub-Zero's so they may feel each other create carnal heat that was lingering between the two men.

Sub-Zero tried to hold his moans and panting, but he found it harder and harder as each moment passed between them until he was unable to control the lust within him. Scorpion was the same, but he was less reserved. He whispered Sub-Zero's real name occasionally and nipped at his earlobe. He nuzzled Sub-Zero's neck which tickled Sub-Zero a bit in the moment of passion.

"Stop-ah!" Sub-Zero would say and then he would chuckle afterwards when Scorpion's hand grazed the side of neck. He found a weak spot on this stoic man.

Scorpion observed the expression changes and relished every moment of it. After this, it would be all over wouldn't it?

Scorpion sought comfort in those lips again and Sub-Zero was willing to give it to him. They were on the edge of apogee; it was only a matter of seconds before they felt the relief of release.

Sub-Zero bit down Scorpion's bottom lip when he felt that familiar rush of pleasure and clutched onto the specter desperately.

Scorpion didn't appreciate the small moment of pain inflicted upon his lower lip, but he forgave the man for the sensation that currently overwhelmed him.

Sub-Zero's face was crimson and his state of mind was in a daze. He relieved himself with a heavy sigh and he tried to calm his rapid heart beat. He felt crazier than the first time they had engaged themselves in such intimate activities. Scorpion's touch was making him lethargic, he felt like all source of energy and adrenaline being drained away from his body as Scorpion stroked his back.

"Hmmmm...Kuai..." Scorpion smiled as he felt the vibrations against his body. Sub-Zero was unaware; he was slowly drowning in Scorpion's heated body. He didn't feel like moving, but he knew he would have to depart from this position.

"Hanzo..." Sub-Zero muttered back.

* * *

><p>"Please, tell dear Mileena all the glorious and nasty details of your lust making." Scorpion shot Mileena an estranged look. His lip twitched to the side, he began chuckling to himself. Mileena cocked her head filled with curiosity and desire to know.<p>

"Why should I release such personal details to a person who meddles in other people's affairs on their own accord?" Scorpion tried not to get disturbed by the new set of teddy bears that sat on Mileena's window sill. There was another male Tarkatan sitting in the same room with them, but he was in the corner staring intently at the new collection.

"Because I had helped you tons of times," Mileena caught Scorpion's line of sight and changed the subject. "Oh, that's Baraka," Mileena said in a hushed tone.

"Hm,"

Baraka hearing his own name called in the spacious room, turned around and gave the two a wave. He turned back to the teddy bears and Scorpion shot Mileena a perplexed look. Mileena leered at Baraka that made him a comestible object to her.

"Don't mind him, if he bothers you I'll eat his face if I have to." Mileena grinned underneath her mask. Sometimes, Scorpion was truly frightened by a Tarkatan's sense of humor especially Mileena's. But that's nothing new, Scorpion shook his head.

"So, if you're not going to feed me details, you can feed me the result." Mileena said.

"...We're done," Scorpion said, his face displayed no emotions and his tone was neutral.

"W-what? Done?" Mileena gesticulated along with her distraught.

"We're done," Scorpion smiled this time. Mileena pressed her fingers against her mask.

"Oh my," Mileena leaned to the side and crossed her legs. She tried to imagine what transpired that time, but she really couldn't. She reached for a teddy bear and started stroking its head.

Scorpion leaned back and sighed.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero was becoming frightened as Scorpion spooned him throughout the night. He looked at Scorpion and looked at his own naked body. He grew florid from the embarrassing sight, but he couldn't let this hinder his escape.<p>

They were done, Sub-Zero had completed the deal. His back was sore though, after Scorpion was done with stage one he moved right along to stage two without Sub-Zero knowing. He was truly a spontaneous specter.

It was a bit difficult to move, but Sub-Zero managed to move around with ease after a few moments of waking up his muscles.

Sub-Zero dressed himself and stared at Scorpion's resting face.

Staying wasn't in him, leaving was. Sub-Zero would be glad if he could forget and if Scorpion did the same it would be for the best.

As the night progressed and dawn arrived, Scorpion woke up to an empty bedside. He suspected something like this to happen. He gave the room a quick look around and looked at his hand that had that lingering chill.

He was hungry for Sub-Zero.

Will he ever be satisfied with one or two meals? He wonders himself and slowly he becomes scared of the idea even terrified.

But what can he do about it? The never-ending pursuit where there was no vengeance involved made him slightly tired.

* * *

><p>"Hey, snap out of it," Mileena clapped her hands in front of Scorpion's face. Scorpion blinked, was he daydreaming? "Are you certain you are done?"<p>

"I don't know, I know I'm quite angry by his sudden disappearance. But our deal is fulfilled, there's no more medium to link us." Scorpion scratched the side of his forehead for a bit.

"I suggest you to become more honest with what you desire," Wasn't he already doing that? "In words," Mileena added. "Unless it is mutual, some situations are better off solved with words."

Scorpion gave Mileena a funny look and got up. When did she get philosophical? But how she said it was quite deviant fashioned.

"Words...I will not confess. Hunting him down is much easier." Scorpion disappeared, leaving Mileena with Baraka. She sashayed over to the male Tarkatan.

"Thank you for being such a good bear," Mileena ran a hand over Baraka's chest. "We can have our fun now," Mileena slowly slid off her mask and turned Baraka's face around. "Let's dance!"

Baraka knew that Tarkatan women were scary, but Mileena was in a class of her own.

He said nothing because if he did she would just slap him hard. He fought her and lost the first time he underestimated her fighting skills. She was malicious and a real sadist.

The sisters were certainly nothing alike.

* * *

><p>Scorpion was still considering the words that Mileena shared with him. Should he seek out Sub-Zero and confront him? What for?<p>

Maybe his lust carved for that body again, but it wasn't truly fair for Sub-Zero.

However, against all logic his feet and eyes yearned for Sub-Zero's presence. He didn't need to make himself present in front of Sub-Zero, he just need to keep him near his line of sight. That would make him content...

* * *

><p>Many days has passed and Sub-Zero was welcoming the peaceful life. He did not suspect a thing until a certain teddy bear sat in front of a tall bush.<p>

"Scorpion?" Sub-Zero called out. He reached into the tall bush and felt a hot hand push against his. He recognized that body temperature anywhere. "It is you, come out!" Sub-Zero urged.

Scorpion stepped from behind the natural coverage and saw what gave away his presence. The damn teddy bear! Mileena was foiling his plans!

"Sub-Zero..." Scorpion's eyes mellowed towards the ground as he uttered Kuai's codename.

"What?" Sub-Zero's tone was impatient and blunt like nothing ever happened between them. Nothing intimate that is...

"Urgh...how am I supposed to say this? I..." Scorpion was caught in the most undesirable situation.

"No need, I think I understand. Just save your pride and disappear." Sub-Zero said, he turned his back to Scorpion and rubbed his drying up lips. He tried to conjure up what phrase would complete the incomplete sentence, but he didn't want to know. Perhaps, the missing words were ambiguous? His face started heating up. Scorpion couldn't see it, Sub-Zero was chary and wore his mask.

"You understand what I'm trying to convey?" Scorpion slowly approached the silent Lin Kuei. He took both shoulders and turned Sub-Zero around.

Sub-Zero shook his head. He much preferred the animosity that stood between them instead of the ardor that was now present. He still tried to be aplomb, but Scorpion was not making it any easier. As Sub-Zero stared into Scorpion's face he was having flashbacks and his throat grew dry with fear and his stomach churned with anxiety that he had not felt for along time since becoming a real Lin Kuei. His heart was beating out of control. The emotions that were flooding into Sub-Zero were arrant.

"Scorpion..." Sub-Zero grabbed both hands that touched his shoulders in that candid way. He hated this, abhorred it! His dried lips twitched, this situation was making his heart feel bad. It was all Scorpion's fault, he would make him pay...disappear. Or did he truly want that? Sub-Zero pushed Scorpion aside. "Don't stand in my way,"

"So what is your answer?" Scorpion demanded.

"I shall give it to you properly when you defeat me," Sub-Zero engaged himself in an attacking position. Scorpion blinked in disbelief.

"Fine, you shall burn when I'm finished with you," Scorpion wasn't sure who struck first, but the tension was enough to bring him back to reality. They were warriors, trained to fight, not a moment of peace was permitted between them. But does it always have to be this way? Maybe Sub-Zero wanted to protect his honor and not link himself with the ninja who murdered his brother.

"This fight will be your last!" Sub-Zero lurched forward and blasted a frost bolt at him. Scorpion froze in place and Sub-Zero swung a kick and a series of punches aiming at different places on his torso then he elbowed his nose. Scorpion shook off the fleeting pain and unleashed his chain.

"Get over here!" He sliced Sub-Zero with his swords and burned the ground beneath the Lin Kuei and teleported to attack both sides of the man. Sub-Zero smiled to himself as he was getting beaten up. He was not a masochist, but the pain inflicted upon him was a form of escape. He grunted and groaned as he landed on the floor. Scorpion was finally able to pin down Sub-Zero to prevent him from moving anymore.

Sub-Zero's breathing became labored, but he did not stop himself from struggling against the strong grip of Scorpion. Scorpion's eyebrows furrowed together. He raised a fist to knock Sub-Zero out. It took five aggressive punches to knock Sub-Zero unconscious.

Scorpion removed Sub-Zero's mask, there was a faint cool mist emitting from Sub-Zero's mouth. Scorpion educed a long sigh. He carried Sub-Zero's limp body away from the earthly ground.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero wasn't sure if his actions were either fatuous or fallacious, but somehow he was glad to be unconscious. Scorpion would probably scoop him up and take responsibility. Sub-Zero smirked at that thought. Perhaps, he was being too optimistic. Scorpion should kill him by now.<p>

"Kill you? I will torment you until you give me a complement answer to my question, you'll never escape." Sub-Zero's eyes dilated. What surrounded him was the Netherrealm.

Scorpion took his spear and stabbed it into Sub-Zero's wrist. He grabbed hold of Sub-Zero's neck and raised it up to his level. "So, what is your answer?" Sub-Zero wanted to say something, but found it caught in his throat.

But what did he really want to say to Scorpion?

"Urgh...release me!" Sub-Zero managed to utter.

"Release you?" Scorpion's body began to flare in wispy red flames. Sub-Zero felt them climb onto his body and slowly his body steamed and hissed.

'It hurts...a lot.' Sub-Zero thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!" Scorpion gave Sub-Zero a hard slap, enough to wake the gasping Lin Kuei and not enough to cause internal bleeding.<p>

"Ah..." Sub-Zero groaned. His body was sore and ached. He felt bandages tightened around his arms and a bit on his left leg. These small things didn't bother him at all, but the fact that he was naked underneath just caused consternation. He sat up either way and disregarded his surroundings except for the specter.

The two men sat in silence. Sub-Zero sitting on the bed and Scorpion just sitting on the edge of it. This situation seemed familiar, but it was reversed.

Sub-Zero slowly covered himself and slink back down onto the mattress. He turned his back towards Scorpion and breathed out slowly. His breathing was ragged, his senses dulled, but he can hear Scorpion creep closer. The wraith coveted to touch the man showing him his vulnerable back.

"You're getting too close," Sub-Zero muttered. Scorpion ignored the hushed words. Sub-Zero knew that a few words would not keep him from coming closer, so he gave up. If Scorpion truly desired Sub-Zero he would chase him non-stop. So far, Scorpion had done all that.

Kuai gulped down a lump in his throat. He was too lethargic to deal with this. He'll deal with Scorpion later when he caught up with his rest.

He closed his eyes.

"Kuai?"

"It's alright,"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END? <strong>

**I typed a lot of crap, but this was kind of fun to tackle again. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, but I was too lazy to edit everything. This was a really long chapter. This was also REALLY corny, but I didn't know what to type after a year of being inactive.  
><strong>

**Uh...continuation? Yes or no? I don't know where I want this to go. Quitting is out of the question, when it gets tough gotta type some more! We gotta type, type, type for this love! If it's worth reading, gotta type some more! Got the reference?  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviewing, sticking to this story, faving,alerting, whatever! Now here's a kiss~  
><strong>


	7. Hold It Against Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MK, end of story.  
><strong>

**Alright! After the arousal of a certain reviewer, I thought I should pull my shit together and finish this up. Welcome to the 'concluding' chapter! I'm quite fortunate that everyone stuck by this story that went plummeting down the toilet from chapter 1, but hey! Free smut between two loving men! Who could've asked for more?  
><strong>

**This is smut in its purest form! and I mean exchanging BJs!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's alright," Sub-Zero said, Scorpion couldn't quite compute those few words. Was he welcoming him? Was he accepting his touch? Scorpion didn't feel like the strong desire to graze Sub-Zero on that specific spot on his neck. He was filled with confusion.<p>

"What are you saying?" Scorpion moved closer towards the man who had his back towards him.

"Don't make me say it again," Sub-Zero was feeling the flush on his cheeks. This was too much stress directed towards him from this situation. He cleared his throat and turned around finally. He reopened his eyes and stared at Scorpion's white pupils with his cobalt ones.

Sub-Zero tried to keep his eyes opened, but his world was spinning and feeling very far away from his fingertips. He reached for Scorpion and the specter took his hand.

"I'm feeling very ill..." Sub-Zero said meekly. Scorpion's eyes widened. He noticed how red Sub-Zero's cheeks appeared and panicked. He quickly disappeared from the room to retrieve a wet towel to place on Sub-Zero's forehead. He couldn't tell from the temperatures how high the fever was, but the lethargic looks that Sub-Zero gave Scorpion gave the wraith the hint that he was just burning up in fever.

Sub-Zero laughed to himself as Scorpion walked back and forth to retrieve the necessary things to nurse the ill. "Haven't felt this bad in a long time..." Sub-Zero sighed. His body felt extremely feverish.

"Shut up and focus on resting." Scorpion spat out. The man's laugh was infectious, he didn't want to stand there and laugh like a fool with him.

"Yes..." Sub-Zero droned out. He moaned a little from the aches that were littered on his body. Scorpion observed the liquid movements and how he would arch his body a little to get on a higher level with the pillow.

Scorpion recalled the fundamental basics for nursing the ill. His body did not need to deal with what regular humans had to deal with, but he almost forgot that Sub-Zero was a mere mortal himself with special powers.

That didn't make him prone to disease.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days Scorpion watched the little lamb recover his strength. He served rice porridge and drank himself tipsy before washing Sub-Zero.<p>

The man was quite objective to this, but Scorpion was able to pin him down to think otherwise. After all, Sub-Zero was fighting for a lost cause, he was under Scorpion's little lair where everything had his nationality seeping through.

Sub-Zero still felt extremely embarrassed as he exposed himself in front of the specter who pretty much did the same. However, the specter made sure he was drunk from the bottle of sake he shared with himself. Sub-Zero preferred to stay sober in case something funny happens.

Then awkward silence would pursue as they took turns to wash each other's backs. Scorpion just stared into space and wished he could stop thinking how cold the air felt behind his back touched his own hot skin. He just wants to wrestle Sub-Zero into another series of intimate acts. When did he become so undisciplined in his thoughts of carnal desire?

Sub-Zero just focused on the broad back that he scrubbed with efficient gentleness. His wounds were closed and healed in perfect time along with his unexpected fever.

He remembered how much he sweated the previous days of his illness. He was reluctant to move at all, so Scorpion was there ready to clean him with a wet towel, at least the top part of his body. Sub-Zero couldn't quite put up a steady fight, so the fever beat him into submission.

Sub-Zero was now sitting there and feeling the wet scrub scrape against his skin. He looked at the wall and touched Scorpion's knee. The specter was alerted by this gesture. He froze in place and grunted.

"Thank you," Sub-Zero said. He still kept his eyes on the plain wall.

"Hah..." Scorpion smiled. "Turn around," Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero hesitantly turned his body around. A cold slap from the wet soggy scrub met with his chest. Scorpion tossed it towards the Lin Kuei, but he found himself slowly eying it drool down Kuai's chest. He almost forgot everything that he did to prevent this from happening. But now he couldn't help but notice how naked this situation was.

"Hm," Sub-Zero grabbed the soaked object and poured a bucket filled with cold water over himself before proceeding. Now that he was refreshed...

"Ah, never mind," Scorpion was about to get up, but Sub-Zero grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Now, to return the favor..." Sub-Zero grabbed the soap bar and rubbed the cold object against Scorpion's chest. Scorpion frowned while Sub-Zero was absorbed in lathering soap suds all over Scorpion's muscular chest.

Scorpion tried not to burst into fits of laughter, the places where Sub-Zero touched him with his cold hands made him feel ticklish. He was glad the torment was over when Sub-Zero started scrubbing him with the soggy scrub. The soft article was definitely better than the hard fragrant object that just kept squirming on his body as it made contact with his body temperature. When it was in Sub-Zero's hand it was firm in its place, guess he didn't need to worry about the soap bar trying to escape from his hand.

"Turn around," Sub-Zero said. Scorpion was glad that he did and at the same time he didn't expect Sub-Zero's hands to make contact with his back first before putting the sloppy article. He kept his hand on the spot that he didn't wash and maneuvered from time to time.

The sound of squishing and water was quite unnerving...

"How terrifying...this seems too natural," Sub-Zero muttered to himself. He was never repulsed by the idea of Scorpion and him sharing bodily contact for a while now. He wondered why...this was such an ideal situation where they would lure each other into lust's arms. But why haven't they fallen into them yet?

"...Urgh, don't say anything..." Scorpion requested. He ran a hand through his long hair. He had pushed them to one side to grant Sub-Zero clear access to his back, but he wished he kept all those long strands dangling or sticking there.

"Right," Sub-Zero whispered to himself as he continued.

Scorpion went ahead and took his bucket and poured it onto himself. He felt refreshed and stood up. The alcohol's effects were wearing off, he was becoming more alert and this familiar undesired feeling returned as he stood around.

"It's time to go rest," Scorpion said. This was the only phrase he could conjure up to say that was appropriate in this situation. He reached for his yukata.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero stared at the ceiling covered in midnight's shadows. He wondered about how Smoke was doing. He turned towards Scorpion who had his back towards him.<p>

"The proper answer..." Sub-Zero murmured to himself. He stared at Scorpion's back until his eyes gave way to exhaustion and he drifted towards the dream world. All the way he felt very warm and he wasn't quite sure how he always ends up sprawled out in clothing and posture. Fortunately, Sub-Zero was a light sleeper and he woke up before Scorpion...most of the time.

However, Scorpion was just so perturbed by the previous night that he found himself staring at Sub-Zero's body just...not composed. The early bird gets the worm...and dawn began to crack. Maybe Scorpion was too early this time...

Scorpion noticed how the obi was tied incorrectly resulting in Sub-Zero's yukata being loose as heck. His legs were exposed and why did it looks so close to exposing his privates? Scorpion wished he coerced Sub-Zero to wear some sort of undergarment even though it would not be one of those loin cloths that Scorpion had stocked up.

Scorpion slowly approached the snoozing man. He tried to cover Sub-Zero, but the man stirred and his eyes opened in a dreary fashion. Sub-Zero was too hot to operate on a clear head. He groaned and sat up and sighed from the heat waves consuming his skin. Scorpion was obviously the one radiating it.

Sub-Zero took off his obi and flung the yukata across the room before plopping back down on the futon. Scorpion hurried over to the flung clothing and tried to cover the still dozing man. He was in utter disbelief. Did he always do this?

Or was he deliberately tempting him? And so early in the morning?

He groaned in pure frustration. He needed to get his head out of the gutter! He dashed out of the room, all he know was that he needed to get far away from Sub-Zero and prepare himself some green tea...really bitter tea that would taste so bad even he would puke.

"Mmm..." Sub-Zero moaned as he moved around in his little sleeping box.

* * *

><p>"Hah, good morning," Sub-Zero greeted the wraith who just stared at him in a very suspicious manner.<p>

"Do you know what you did this morning?" Scorpion demanded. He was sipping on very strong bitter tea, but the taste didn't faze him as much as he thought he should be.

"Um..." Sub-Zero ran a hand through his hair and scratched his scalp in distraught. His yukata was tied in a sloppy way that created a crack in between. Sub-Zero could only shrug. "I don't recall a thing," Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion just groaned and slammed the cup of tea on the table and stormed over towards Sub-Zero. He took the parting hems and forced them apart exposing Sub-Zero's upper body.

"Do you remember now?" Scorpion waited for Sub-Zero to push him off, but the man just shook his head and chuckle.

"I don't understand..." Sub-Zero slid the clothing back on his shoulders.

"Are you still ill?" Scorpion inquired. Sub-Zero shook his head and smiled. That teasing smile again...

Scorpion frowned and pulled Sub-Zero towards him. Their lips met once more and he awaited Sub-Zero's resistance. There was none, only hands the gently laid against Scorpion's chest. Sub-Zero could taste and smell the lingering green tea in Scorpion's mouth. It reminded him of the chrysanthemum tea he drank back at the Lin Kuei temple. Even though they were two different types of teas, they were both tea and meant to be drank and enjoyed. Somewhat like Sub-Zero and Scorpion...Sub-Zero didn't feel Scorpion's tongue plunging into his mouth, so he was just testing him. He did not need to fear for anything at the moment.

Maybe this wasn't enough, he needed to go all the way. Scorpion gritted his teeth and pulled the badly tied obi. Sub-Zero's eyes widened and he turned his head away, but there was still no resistance only reluctance.

Scorpion was lost in that pale labyrinth.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?" Scorpion asked.

"This is that proper answer..." Sub-Zero said. He was flustered, but Scorpion couldn't quite tell.

"Are you mad?" Scorpion pulled the man closer, until the mist became so cold that it felt great to be against source of the chill.

"Perhaps, we're both mad..." Sub-Zero said with a small chuckle. He took the obi that Scorpion was so kind to pull away. He tied it onto Scorpion's eyes. "Don't take it off," Sub-Zero quickly said as Scorpion reached for the blindfold. Scorpion's lips parted from anticipation and excitement.

Sub-Zero couldn't believe that he was doing this. He took a deep breath in and out. He was glad that he thought of using the obi to resolve his conflict of such a shameful show. His cheeks grew flushed and deepened as he saw how aroused Scorpion was. He emitted cold mist to stiffen the shaft and rubbed his index finger on the tip in a tender way that made Scorpion twitch.

They were sprawled on the tatami floor. Scorpion clenched his fist, he was so close to ejaculation already. He needed to hold it in, so he won't make such a big fool out of himself. He was not some sex depraved creature that needed release from a stoic man like him. Or so he believed...

Sub-Zero wrapped his fingers around the lower part of the hilt and pressed hard onto the spot where the semen would usually eject. Scorpion softly moaned against the pressure that was applied on that sensitive spot.

Sub-Zero felt the heat emitting from the genital was infectious. The throbbing sensation in Sub-Zero's hand was quite curious. He felt this before, but this time it was more intense. Sub-Zero lowered his head and stuck his tongue onto the tip. He removed his index finger and began applying brief stabs onto the glans. Scorpion twitched and squirmed.

He released a labored sigh and searched for Sub-Zero's head to urge him away.

"Lean back," Sub-Zero audaciously commanded. He occupied Scorpion's member with agonizingly slow strokes. Scorpion reluctantly leaned back again. He tried coercing himself to not move an inch, but even if Sub-Zero's tentative technique, he was slowly being driven to insanity.

Sub-Zero observed Scorpion's tormented expression, his jaw clenched and his whole tense. He had to make this cursory and pain free. Sub-Zero inhaled deeply and took the hilt with his whole mouth without making himself gag. He tried to make as little sucking sounds as he could, but found it quite difficult to achieve. Scorpion withered under the cold mouth, his moans grew loud.

"L-Let go," Scorpion said breathlessly.

Sub-Zero almost did, but he added the finishing touches with his tongue and Scorpion ejaculated in full from the orgasm. His moans became a dulcet of some sort. Scorpion's cheeks were filled with only one color, the common color red.

"Hah..." Scorpion panted. He tried to regain composure, but he felt his corporeal draining away.

Sub-Zero began chuckling. "You...released a lot..." The man looked at his hand that was partially covered with the white semen. The white substance was quite hot and Sub-Zero observed it with a newly found curiosity. Usually he would faint after climaxing, but now he just stared at this substance that would come out of him and other man. Sub-Zero would not masturbate, he just have wet dreams and wouldn't even know it. He would be too chaste and embarrassed to touch it.

Scorpion untied the blindfold and stared at the mess. He urged Sub-Zero to stand up, his legs felt a bit wobbly, but not too much to keep him from walking the man towards the bathroom.

"I'll clean up, you clean yourself." Scorpion said and slid the door closed. He sighed and slid himself down the door. He wasn't sure if this was a dream, but it was too good to be true.

He had wanted to say that he needed Sub-Zero. Scorpion didn't think such sappy words would come out of his mouth. At least it wasn't I love you...that would be too much.

He straightened out his wrinkled yukata and walked off to the site of the mess. He would purge of the evidence that he was in utter satisfaction from being teased and affected like that. But he had to admit that the ebullience that Sub-Zero was able to make him feel was hitting somewhere close to home.

* * *

><p>"Well, uh..." Scorpion began, but he just couldn't finish. He just stole side glances at Sub-Zero's lips that were pursed and firm in a thin position. He wondered how they looked...inserted and enticing...<p>

"Yes?" Sub-Zero interrupted Scorpion's train of salacious thoughts. He was able to throw the matter in the backseat regardless. That's how he was trained, being a Lin Kuei after all...

"Argh, I'm leaving, you should go too...tonight." Scorpion said. He needed to talk to Mileena. He felt the need to speak his worries to that Tarkatan woman, even if she spouts nonsense most of the time.

"Alright," Sub-Zero said. He got up and disappeared from the main room leaving the specter alone.

Scorpion sighed. He disrobed and put on his daily fighting attire.

* * *

><p>"I did it Tomas, I faced my problem." Sub-Zero clasped both of Smoke's shoulders. He gave the man a genial hug and shook him a little from the shock that overwhelmed his friend. Sub-Zero did not want to keep a lot of secrets from his closest comrade. The conscience did not treat him well from making his friend concerned for his well being.<p>

"W-what did you do?" Smoke entreated.

"It's..." Smoke nodded and urged his friend to complete his thought. "Hah..." Sub-Zero wonder if he should eschew from even telling Smoke this bit of scandalous news. What will he think of him? "Never mind," Sub-Zero finally said.

"Kuai, would you enlighten me what relationship you have with that...Scorpion. You reek of him..." Smoke tried not to sound too interrogating to increase the tension from becoming exorbitant.

Sub-Zero bit his bottom lip. He tried cracking a smile, but Smoke's proximity was suddenly making him feel slightly claustrophobic.  
>"Tomas, he's someone important to me. He has helped me in the past." Sub-Zero blurted. He stared intently into Smoke's change of expression.<p>

"...Huh," Smoke nodded and processed the information. "How important? Is he like another brother to you?" Smoke eyes perked up at him.

"No, much more...intimate." Sub-Zero was hoping this would be facile, but right now Smoke was just nodding away and it was kind of worrisome. Smoke was better at keeping a poker face than he was.

"Well...whoa, much more? Your lover? How long has this been going on?" Smoke asked.

"For a while and I would not say lover." Sub-Zero replied earnestly.

"Not a lover? Well, that's one way to say it," Smoke chuckled. "I'm jealous of him actually," He was beginning to turn his chuckle into a guffaw.

"Tomas? You'll always be my top priority; you're like my blood brother." Sub-Zero gave Smoke a slap to his arm. He smiled at his friend who hesitantly returned the gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember to visit and since..." Smoke leaned in close towards Sub-Zero. He gave his friend a peck on the lips. Sub-Zero's face showed one emotion which was dumbstruck. He blinked, what just happened? "Ah, that felt good." Smoke said. He patted Sub-Zero's shoulder before distancing himself. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for saving me. Hah, that woman was quite something..." Smoke added.

Sub-Zero snapped out of it and smiled pleasantly. Everything was going to be alright if he believed it so.

* * *

><p>"Mmm...juicy, maybe you should let me have a go," Mileena teased. Scorpion jolted out of his seat. She raised her hands in signal to that she was merely jesting. "Ah, ah, relax...nobody is having a go," She added quickly.<p>

"Good, sometimes it's good to keep to your own." Scorpion pointed at the growing collection of teddy bears. There was one that looked like Baraka, there were many needles sticking out of its head.

"Hah, I really want to see that silver haired man...I miss him dearly, he was such a fair creature...Scorpion?" Mileena leaned closer, attempting the puppy eye trick, but Scorpion shuddered a bit and shoved her off.

"What are you going to do? He's not one of your playthings." Scorpion said. Mileena's shoulders drooped from rejection.

"Fine, but if fate brings us together I'll make sure he'll get a big wet kiss from me," Mileena said. She grinned under her mask and Scorpion can see drool soaking through.

"I thought that Tarkatan was enough," Scorpion said.

"What? I'm a frivolous woman; anything attractive is exactly what I find comestible and utterly delicious." Mileena giggled.

"Hm, they are very lucky." Scorpion said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know it," She said and reached for a cup of what seemed like a really red juice. Scorpion doubted it was blood judging from the color. However, he really couldn't tell what this woman was thinking or digesting most of the time.

* * *

><p>"Stay tonight Kuai," Smoke offered. His smile was filled with benign motives. Sub-Zero couldn't quite refuse Smoke at a time like this.<p>

Sub-Zero stared at Smoke, he was still under some doubt. Smoke hated Scorpion, but he was so readily to accept the relationship between them. Smoke was definitely hiding something.

Tonight, he would probably coax the worst when they were both vulnerable.

"Hey, Tomas..." Sub-Zero turned towards his friend when they were lying down on the bed.

"What Kuai?" Smoke had his back turned to him.

"Are you sure you're alright with...you know," Sub-Zero whispered the ending words.

"No, I don't know..." Smoke said his tone blunt.

"Um..." Sub-Zero ran a finger on his scar to brood on the matter.

"Actually, no, I'm not fine at all...Kuai, I-I...can't afford to lose you to some stranger!" Smoke choked out. He sat up and placed a hand to his forehead. Sub-Zero sat up as well and examined how troubled Smoke's expression was. What should he do?

"You don't have to worry Tomas; I'm not going to lose my soul like my brother. I'll still be here for you." Sub-Zero leaned forward and grabbed hold of Smoke's free hand. He gave the sweaty hand a squeeze.

"Hah, how would you react if I say I can't stand you being with Scorpion?" Smoke said.

"I..."

"And how would you react if I say I want you more than another brother?" Smoke pushed Sub-Zero down. Kuai blinked, what just happened? He was trapped by Smoke and as his friend leaned closer, he was alerted.

"Ah...Tomas, I-I can't!" Sub-Zero shoved him off and sat up once more. Smoke was disappointed, but he expected this as the result. Maybe he should've took the risk to make his move on Sub-Zero a long time ago, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing the close knitted platonic relationship he shared with the brothers. Perhaps, this was the prolonged infatuation he had for both of them for accepting him into their circle. He sighed and did one last thing he did not regret before plunging the box of feelings down the bottomless sea in his heart.

He caught Sub-Zero unguarded and planted a kiss on his lips. Kuai was stunned, but Tomas withdrew before he was thrown off the bed.

"Good night," Smoke said before becoming dead to the world.

"Tomas..."

"I won't do that again, I promise." Smoke said.

Sub-Zero felt regretful for rejecting Smoke, but the platonic feelings that they shared for such an extended period of time had took the main control between them.

When dawn approached, Smoke treated the matter like it never happened. Sub-Zero went along with the flux of things and he was able to see Smoke laughing happily.

"Going back to lover boy?" Smoke asked in a tantalizing tone when he escorted his friend towards the threshold.

"Tomas..."

"I was just jesting," Smoke raised his hands up defensively. "Now go, I need some time alone." Smoke waved him off, but Sub-Zero stood there and gave a concerned stare. "I'll be fine Kuai. Trust me," Smoke reinforced his state of well being. Sub-Zero slowly nodded and turned around to set out.

* * *

><p>"Get over here!" Sub-Zero quickly turned around and shot out an ice bolt out of his trained reflex. Scorpion cursed as he dodged the racing ice.<p>

Sub-Zero chuckled as he saw Scorpion fume and rush towards him from being unintentionally attacked.

"What was that?" Scorpion growled.

"Reflexes," Sub-Zero answered concisely. He was about to hide the opposite direction from Scorpion, but the specter caught him and dragged him to some other place.

"We're going to continue from this morning," Scorpion was already stripping away the cloth from Sub-Zero's body.

"I thought that was enough to satiate your appetite." Sub-Zero glared at the wraith. Scorpion smirked and cradled Sub-Zero's face and then he leaned in.

"No," Scorpion whispered softly before dipping his lips onto the same ones that were a lot more friendly than before.

Scorpion wasn't sure how to describe their relationship, but it was definitely something that made Sub-Zero feel a bit warm inside whenever they engaged in a kiss.

Sub-Zero looked at the floor that was littered with discarded clothing that belonged to either one of them. Soon the similar process of limbs intertwining was unfolded before them. Sub-Zero's sharp intake of air made Scorpion stimulated with desire. He pressed his fingers against Sub-Zero's thighs, forcing them apart and planting himself between the gap. He wasn't going to do anything too rash that would cause Sub-Zero to pass out. He just wanted to use friction as his agent to pleasure the man not beyond his senses.

Sub-Zero shuddered and tried to increase the distance between them for a brief moment. However, his efforts were fruitless and Scorpion pressed on. His free fingers were dancing on his clavicle.

"W-what are you trying to accomplish here?" Sub-Zero asked as he tried not to squirm as Scorpion's fingers trailed away from his inner thigh to somewhere more sensitive.

"Payback," Scorpion simply replied and reached for a blindfold. Sub-Zero tried to smile at the situation, but he just couldn't. Deep down inside he was growing fearful when the item blocked his vision. He gripped onto the specter tighter than before and exhaled deeply.

"I hate surprises," Sub-Zero grumbled.

"Well, maybe you'll like this one...or love it." Scorpion ran a finger up the shaft and rubbed their genitals together causing the Lin Kuei to release a restrained moan. His mouth twitched and he planted one brisk kiss on Sub-Zero's lips before rubbing the glans and engulfing Kuai's penis.

Sub-Zero released a hoarse cry and searched for Scorpion's head to push him away. He felt so strange and queasy when he felt the hot tongue that belonged to Scorpion swirl like a snake coiling its prey.

"I really hate...this one..." Sub-Zero managed to utter out.

Scorpion withdrew his mouth and threw a funny look at the blindfolded man who finally caught hold of Scorpion's head.

"What?"

"This...surprise...can I take this off?" Sub-Zero requested.

"No," Scorpion answered without hesitation.

"Um..." Sub-Zero released an exasperated sigh.

"If you're worried about your pride being at stake, well I have to inform you that you don't have any when you're with me here." Scorpion growled. He pinched Sub-Zero's left nipple which made Sub-Zero wince.

"Still...I..." Sub-Zero's mouth went dry and his whole throat grew arid. He clamped down his mouth and searched for Scorpion's chest. He exhaled some icy mist and trailed gentle touches against the breast of the specter. Scorpion reached for the unfinished and throbbing business while he was lavished with cold fingers that sent shivers down his spine more than usual. Sub-Zero carried his touches to Scorpion's scalp as he felt the same sensation that occupied his manhood.

"Ah!" Sub-Zero cried out. Scorpion could feel the desire to release was nigh. He just needed to attack the most sensitive point and just like that Sub-Zero grunted and tried to claim what little dignity he had at that moment when he writhed in pleasure. His sharp gasps and tensed body which eventually grew relaxed as he felt the moment pass.

"Still hate it?"

"Absolutely detest it," Sub-Zero answered. He ripped off the blindfold and glared at Scorpion. His collarbone had some of Sub-Zero's release, but he did not pay too much mind to it. Instead, Sub-Zero looked at the unintended member that just begged to be humiliated in his eyes. He frowned and reached for Scorpion's little 'brother'.

Sub-Zero gripped it tightly, suffocating the throbbing member. Scorpion winced, he had completely forgotten about himself when he was busy with Sub-Zero.

"I guess it's better with both our eyes wide open."Scorpion commented.

Sub-Zero was still feeling irate, but he was suddenly feeling whimsical and a little bit promiscuous. He dipped down and nibbled the tip of the penis.

Scorpion groaned, the tender pain and pleasure was mixed when he felt the teeth meet with his skin. The mouth was a bit chilly, but pleasurable nonetheless. The sight was something that he thought he would never see ever in his life. Sub-Zero's pale exposed body that lay before him like a wedding kimono sprawled out. Nostalgia overcame Scorpion and he felt the need to touch Sub-Zero everywhere. However, the image changed and the wedding kimono was morphed into something more beautiful. More lively and complete, like cyclamen persicum. Yes, that was what Scorpion was comparing Sub-Zero to. A winter flower.

But Kuai Liang was anything, but a suave flower.

"Use your hands," Scorpion urged. He felt wonderful and close to release, so Sub-Zero finishing him off like the way he wanted would be perfect. He wanted to see how embarrassed Sub-Zero would get when he receives his load.

Sub-Zero pursed his lips after he withdrew. He bit his bottom lip as he stroked the lively member. He focused on the object and wished it would just freeze, but it just exploded instead. The white substance from Scorpion sprayed on Sub-Zero's hands. Sub-Zero's eyes widened and his lips thinned into a hard line.

Scorpion moaned softly into Sub-Zero's ear as he collapsed into the man.

"I guess that's that..." Sub-Zero sighed. He looked at the ceiling and nudged Scorpion off of him. He needed to rid himself of this warm substance and soon he was certain that Scorpion would follow. When he turned around he saw the specter right behind him with an impassive expression worn on his face.

Sub-Zero cleansed himself of the evidence of lustful excretion. The two males bathed in the silence, until Scorpion reached for Sub-Zero.

Kuai gingerly brush off the fingers that grazed his skin. Sub-Zero did not look at Scorpion.

"When the mirth of entertaining each other ends, we shall return to strangers..." Sub-Zero said. He stared at his purged hands.

Scorpion cocked an eyebrow. "That will be a long time," He chuckled and casually stared at the man who did not return the gesture.

"We don't know that, it can end now, tomorrow...anytime." Sub-Zero said and finally turned towards the wraith.

"Unless you plan on it," Scorpion said. "Do you want to end it now?"

Sub-Zero was about to answer the question, but Scorpion cut him off by grabbing hold of his wrist and forcibly pulling the man towards him. Sub-Zero was caught by surprise so he did not have time to prevent the gravitational force of that one pull.

Their bare chests were slammed against each other and the heat along with the cold began to rise like a wave between them.

"Something that perplexes me is that you don't aim for someone more aesthetically pleasing." Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion broke into a low rumbling laugh. "You are morally pleasing," Sub-Zero blinked at the compliment. What the heck is that suppose to mean?

"Hm," Sub-Zero nodded slowly, he didn't want to explore the words that were fed to him.

Scorpion could feel the calm heart beating from Sub-Zero. The man did not look at him even if they were within kissing proximity. He never looked at him whenever they were too close. Sub-Zero didn't like the way his eyes would unconsciously flutter from making contact with the pair of white pupils. He hated this embarrassing trait and would never dare to display this flaw whenever they were intimate.

He focused on other things and other parts of Scorpion's face when he was forced to look at the specter. Like now, Scorpion's hot breath bothered him, he deliberately exhaled cool mist to cool the situation.

"How long are intending to hold me in this position?" Sub-Zero demanded. He made no move to break out of the coil.

Scorpion smirked before placing his head on Sub-Zero's shoulder. "Hm, how about a long time?" Scorpion sighed. Sub-Zero glanced at the vulnerable specter on him. He used his free hand to touch a strand of hair that belonged to the ninja. He grimaced at the thought that he considered the wraith as aesthetically pleasing.

The two men stayed in the same position for a while. Scorpion could hear the heart beat slowly growing rapid. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, couldn't conjure up a better endingconcluding chapter for this story...but as I said before! This was the piece of crap that I had hanging on my derriere. However, I'm glad that I got it out in the open. **

**:) I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'm grateful for all the reviews, favs, alerts, etc! The support really got me going.  
><strong>


End file.
